His Special Child
by HonkivsKyouki
Summary: Gold eyes scanned the audience of children and their parents. The owner of the gold eyes longed to find a child who would forever stay with amazement in them, Thus far none of the children he has ever seen have come close to what he's looking for. Though they say that at the moment you're about to give up the most amazing things tend to happen.
1. Chapter 1

The magician was always thinking how he always wanted to meet a child whose attention span wouldn't run out after a few amazing tricks and illusions. His golden eyes scanned the audience looking for his "Special Child" as he would like to call them. He hated the same faces that belonged to the same children, whose amazement would die out after the amazing tricks and illusions that he had worked on 'til they were perfection, without any flaws. Oh how it annoyed him that these ungrateful children couldn't appreciate all his hard work.

Night after night as he sat in his tent, thinking about the many qualities he wants in his "Special Child". This "Special Child" would have to be someone who could be amazed by the smallest things, their eyes had to glisten brighter than the most beautiful diamond known to man. Hisoka's eyes flew up to the calendar that was hanging around the top piece of his mirror.

 _Three more days..._ He thought with a frown on his pale skin _. Not enough time to find my Special child~ ._ The circus would be on the move again into the next town with new faces and chances to find his "Special Child". _No!_ He was tired of all this moving, moving without finding what he's been searching for ever since he joined this circus. "I will search for this child hard these last three days~." He spoke with excitement in his voice. He flicked a card at the board that leaned against a few boxes. "Oh I will...~ ."

As the afternoon arrived the next day, the magician applied his signature teardrop under his left eye and a star under the other, as the circus would be opening in a few hours. Once he was done he picked up the gold bands that he wears around his arms and began sliding on the right bands.

"You'll be going last tonight." A female voice broke him out of his concentration as he was adjusting the gold band around his left arm.

He turned to the source of voice. "Oh how lovely to see you, Machi ~ ." He smiled one of his many false smiles. "And whose orders exactly," He teased, "would that be from?"

"You know whose, Hisoka!" She snapped before turning on her heels and walking away from the entrance of his tent.

Hisoka lightly chuckled. "Such attitude if I do say so myself." He smirked and gracefully walked over to his long mirror, studying his reflection for any flaws that could be seen in his outfit or face paint. "Perfect. Today I feel like it will be a stupendous night." He slicked back his already slick back hair and darkly grinned. "Tonight I'll find you~ ."


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter should've been written a long time ago but I was having computer problems, So I had to first write it on paper then transfer it onto my computer once it was fixed. Thank you to the two people who commented, They meant a lot. I hope this chapter is a little longer than the last. Also I hope I used the right 'Nii/Ne' and if I didn't then my deepest apologies.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter or any character used from the anime.**

 **~If you see any mistakes than my deepest apologies; I'm still trying to improve~**

* * *

Have you ever looked so forward to something that when things don't go as planned, you feel like everyone and everything is against you?

Hisoka would be lying if he said that he didn't feel like that when he didn't find his 'Special Child' that night as he had felt that he would find them that night. Now to top it off Kuroro has announced that they are leaving the current town and moving onto the next. He nearly lost it when he heard the news, but if he let out his darker side, he knew that it would ruin his image of not being bother by such trivial matters.

Everyone helped each other to take down the tents and stands. The Magician paid no mind to the others as he 'Calmly' packed his things and got ready to leave once more. He wore his usual false smile, But the few that knew him personally would know otherwise about the smile. As always his mind begin to wander to his 'Special Child'. Oh how he would cherish and treasure this child. He would shower them with love, gifts and anything they wished for. He would see to their every need. He would make sure that no one would ever take this child from him, Nothing would separate him from the child he has longed for. He longed to see how far their excitement could go and how long it would last.

"You ready?" A voice brought him from his thoughts. It was a good thing because he was starting to get very excited at the thoughts that were swirling around in his mind

He turned to the owner of the voice who was a younger male name 'Shalnark'. "Of course. I take it that everyone is finished packing~ "

"Yup! You're the one left as usual" His eyes traveled to the unpack things. "Need help?"

"No. I'll manage just fine~ "

Shalnark nodded and took his leave. Once Hisoka was finished and everything was packed into the trucks, they all once more found themselves on the road to a new place with new faces.

It took them a four day trip to arrive to the next town. This town was a bit more modernized than the last. Adults watched with small interest at the trucks that passed while children watched with excitement upon seeing the circus coming into town. Kuroro has informed them beforehand that they'll be setting up on the outskirts of the town. Gold eyes skipped from one child to another as they drove by them. He's learn to see what child would have more longing excitement than the other, He's put them into two groups from the ones who could the child he has longed for, and then the children who don't have exactly what he's looking for

-v- •ῳ• -v- •ῳ• -v- •ῳ•-

"Shalnark, Machi and Hisoka, You'll be distributing the fliers as usual" Uvogin said. His act was called 'The Strongest Man Alive'. He handed each of them a medium size pile of fliers.

Hisoka didn't mind the company of these two. They were a tad more kinder to talking to him, unlike that others who didn't take too kindly to him.

"We're practically friends!" Shalnark sarcastically said.

"More like you and Machi~ "

After that comment they walked in silence until Machi stopped and they stopped behind her.

"As usual will split up" Machi turned to them."Will meet in the center of the town"

Hisoka got to work with handing out the fliers and sticking them onto the walls with an invisible force that only he could see. He continued to walk while lazily sticking the fliers on walls that were not already crammed with papers.

"Sugoi! There's a circus opening this weekend!" A cheerful voice announced.

The Magician stopped in his tracks and looked to the source of the voice. His gold eyes landed on a pair of boys around the age of 12 or so. The boy who spoke wore a green jacket and green shorts and green boots that came up to his knees. The other boy wore a white shirt and black shorts with grayish shade of ankle shoes. The boy in green had black spiky hair that had small hints of green streaks and the boy in white had fluffy white hair.

He couldn't look away from the boy who wore a little too much green. His brown eyes reminded him of the purest chocolate, but there was more than the color of his eyes that stood out. From where he stood he could see that glint of excitement in his eyes and he could hear the tone of his voice as he read the flier to his friend who looked indifferent.

"Maybe we should invite Kurapika and Leorio to go with us too!" The black hair boy suggested to his friend.

The white haired boy shrugged. "If you want..." He put his hands behind his head and looked up to the clouds. "By the way we should go meet up with them if they're going with us"

Hisoka waved his hands and the fliers disappeared in a cloud of smoke. He looked both ways before walking over to the pair. "Hello. I see you're interested in going to the circus~ " He motioned to the flier hanging on the wall.

The black haired boy eagerly nodded. "Yup! I've always loved the circus"

The white haired boy eyed Hisoka suspiciously."We need to get going" He yanked on his friend's sleeve, but he stood rooted to his place. He wasn't getting a good vibe from the older male and he didn't like the look in his eyes as he stared at his best friend.

"Will you be coming to the show?" Hisoka asked more directly to the black hair boy.

"We don't have any money!" The white haired boy suddenly spoke up.

"I thought you had enough money, Killua" Brown eyes stared into sapphire colored eyes.

The white haired boy name 'Killua' embarrassingly blushed. "W-Well I just remembered that I wasted them on Choco-robos"

Hisoka snapped his fingers and it caught their attention. "This is a free ticket for a front row seat. Just hand it to whoever is taking the tickets at the box office~" He handed a single ticket to the black hair boy. "I apologies but I only have one~" He glanced at the other boy who glared at him then looked back into the chocolate colored eyes." I hope to see you soon~ "

"Hmph! Come on!" He dragged the black hair boy.

"Ne~Killua, You're pulling too hard" The black hair boy shot one more glance at the older male. "Bye Mister!" He waved to him before catching up to his friend who had released him.

"Goodbye~ "

He turned on his heels and went back to doing what he was doing a few minutes ago. A few minutes later and he was finally finished. He looked up to the sky and saw that the sun was starting to set. His mind wander back to the boy with the brown colored eyes that held so much excitement and other similar emotions. Could this be the child that he has longed to find?. Would he be exactly how he imagined him?. How long would his excitement last?. He was willing to test just how far that excitement and amazement could go.

His long fingers tapped his chin as he headed to the decided area to meet with the others, Suddenly he stopped in his tracks. 'Shame I didn't even ask for a name...~ ' He thought slightly bothered by the fact that it slipped from his find. 'Either way I'll get to see him tomorrow~ ' With that he went on his merry way. A mischievous smile spreading onto his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I tried my best to pair every troupe member with an act that fit the description of their ability, though I couldn't really find an act for Coltopi so I ended up making him in charge of the ticket booth that also goes for Franklin. I couldn't match any of the circus acts with his ability, so I made him an animal trainer(Please don't kill me _-_). If the act doesn't exactly match then my deepest apologies. I tried super hard to find one that did.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter or any character used from it.**

* * *

The night had finally arrived when the circus would have their usual grand opening to the public. Everyone quickly worked getting ready and practicing one last time their acts. The Magician walked endlessly through the tents looking for one particular person, who it seemed that he wouldn't find. He wanted to ask a favor from this particular person.

He stopped in his tracks when he saw the familiar Saint Paul cross on a familiar long black coat. "Kuroro?" He called out to the owner of the long black coat.

Kuroro was currently discussing certain things with one of his assistant 'Pakunoda' and the person who was in charge of the ticket booth 'Coltopi'. He looked over his shoulder to the Magician who had just called him. "Ah! Hisoka, What do I owe for this visit?" He rarely spoke with the Magician, unless he needed to go over a few things involving his act.

Hisoka strolled over to the group in no real hurry. "I have something to ask from you~ "

Kuroro nodded over to the two behind him and they left alone him alone to talk to the Magician privately. "Shall we speak here or in my own personal tent?"

"I would rather talk in a more close setting~ " They were currently standing outside by the housing tents.

"Very well. Follow me"

The Magician followed Kuroro to his personal tent; which was a bit bigger than the others. Of course he would have a bigger tent than the others, He is the ring master.

Kuroro offered him a seat. "Please take a seat. I hope this doesn't take long since it's almost opening time"

Hisoka took the offered seat as Kuroro took his own behind his desk that was filled with books and papers. It was surprising to say that he still had a small space in the middle to write or look over papers. "Do not worry it's merely a small favor that I will like to ask~ "

"A favor? I thought you had something to discuss"

"Oh I do"He took out his deck of cards and begun to skillfully shuffle them. "I was wondering if I can go last tonight~ "

"Is there a specific reason as to why I should do this favor for you?"

The Magician shrugged."Not really. I just wanted more time for my act, if you don't mind?"

Kuroro sighed. He looked down to a paper that laid in front of him, His gray eyes skimmed over the names of who would be preforming in what order. "I can put you after Nobunaga, if you like?"

"Perfect!~"He stood up from his seat."Thank you,Kuroro" With that he turned on his heels.

"Hisoka"

The magician stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder, waiting for him to continue.

"You better have a good reason for messing up my order"

"Oh I do~ " With that he took his leave to put the finish touches to his outfit and face paint shapes.

'What could be so important for him to mess up my order' Kuroro thought, His gray eyes fell to the paper that held everyone's names and information on their acts.

"Danchou?"

He raised his head and saw Pakunoda standing with a clipboard in her hands."It's time?" He asked.

She nodded and excused herself. He stood up and fixed his long black coat before smoothing back his already slick back hair. The opening of the circus was always tough and tiring but he didn't complain because he was doing something he enjoyed, even though he's done if for as long as he could remember.

-v- •ῳ• -v- •ῳ• -v- •ῳ•-

The circus finally opened and people were starting to enter the Big top. A few stayed outside to look at the small stands that offered either different types of candy,games,food, and small souvenirs. Some Parents wore the expression 'This-better-be-worth-my-money' as they walked along side their children who were beaming with excitement. Pakunoda and Shizuki volunteered to help out to direct people to where they would sit. In about a couple of minutes the seats were filled with people of all ages. Children excitedly chattered with their older siblings and some parents who asked their children to behave, while at the same time making small talk with other parents around them. As you walked up the stairs you could see that there was an empty seat that was closest to the stage, that had a green ribbon tied around the chair.

"I didn't expect this much of an audience" Kuroro happily said to his performers.

"Yo! Danchou, Why is Hisoka going last again tonight?" Nobunaga asked, showing him the list of how the acts would go tonight."I thought you said that you would change him from always being last"

All the other performers were also wondering as to why Hisoka was going last once more, even though Kuroro had said that he would move around the list. The Magician acted like they weren't talking about him as he popped his head out the red curtains. He wanted to see if the child had arrived yet, and also wanted to see if Pakunoda had tied the green ribbon to the chair that he had requested for the child.

Their ringmaster looked over the paper before answering his question."I know I said that I would change around this order, but I have my reasons as to why he's going last again"

"I'm not trying to question your reason but I wanted to have a bit more time for my act"Nobunaga mumbled.

"My apologies, Nobunaga. I trust that rest of you are okay with the order of the acts for tonight" He glanced at the other performers who in return nodded."Good. I hope tonight goes as smooth as always"

"Danchou, It's time" Shizuki informed, pushing aside the curtains to walk into the backstage.

Kuroro nodded. He inhaled before nodding and walking out from behind the curtains.

"Shouldn't you be out there with him?" Feitan glanced at her with a questioning glance.

"He instructed that tonight he wanted to go out alone"She replied, sitting down on one of the chairs.

Uvogin turned his attention to Shizuki."Why the the hell is there a green ribbon tied around one chair?" Beside him were the weights that he was going to use for his act tonight.

She shrugged."I have no idea" she was ordered not to tell the others why there was a green ribbon around one chair, not that she really knew why. All she knew is that Hisoka ordered it and no further information was given.

"Is there some famous fool coming here?"He asked.

"I heard that there might be"Shalnark said from beside him.

They continued to talk among themselves while in the background they could hear already hear Kuroro welcoming and thanking the audience. First performer of the night would be Uvogin and just when Kuroro finished talking, Uvogin grabbed the weights without a problem and walked out the curtains.

Hisoka hid his smile, still looking out the curtain. Not wanting anyone to figure out that he was the one who request the ribbon in the first place.'Where is he?' He thought as his gold eyes stayed glued onto the empty chair. He wasn't the type to be called impatient or even be considered, but he would be lying if he said that his patience wasn't wearing off. He softly tapped the wooden floor, trying to calm his nerves done.

Uvogin's act last for about 25 or 30 minutes, He didn't even know really with him only paying attention to the empty chair. He didn't hear the crowd go 'Wow' as they watched Uvogin pick a weight up and put into his mouth, walking around around the stage with the weight in his mouth like it the was the most normal thing ever.

"Who are you waiting for,Hisoka?" Machi asked, walking up beside him.

The Magician teared his eyes away from the chair to look at the girl beside him."Oh no one in particular~ " He answered her before once more looking out the curtains.

She scoffed."You can't lie to me. We've all been together for a while and I'm pretty sure everyone knows just about when someone is lying"

He couldn't help but to laugh at that."I still don't think that you or anyone else are able to figure me out just yet~ "

"Of course we can't"She replied.

Uvogin walked back in carrying the weights. Shalnark offered him a rag and a bottle of water, which he happily accepted. Feitan carried two fire staffs as Kuroro announced the next performer. As always the crowd went wild when Feitan started to twirl the fire staffs before throwing them into the air and easily catching them.

"Danchou was right there is a pretty big crowd tonight" Uvogin said, resting on a nearby chair. He ran his thick fingers through his gray spiky hair.

"Yup. I guess this place is packed with people with hefty amount of money" Shalnark remarked.

Hisoka pulled away from the curtains and walked over to take his own seat. He pulled out a deck of cards and begun to shuffle them. If you actually took the time to watch him skillfully shuffle, you would be pretty amazed on how many different ways he could shuffle those cards.

Uvogin and Shalnark were busying talking about other topics aside from the circus. Machi was still looking out the curtains. Shizuki, Nobunaga,Phinks,Franklin,Bonolenov were busy playing a card game, just trying to pass time until their turns to go out and present their amazing acts. And well Hisoka was trying to keep his darker side from coming out and doing something he might regret later. A few minutes later and Feitan came back in, sweat dripping from his smaller build, Shalnark offered a rag and a water bottle and he took it without a thanks.

"You're up,Shalnark!"Uvogin shouted to the light blonde hair boy.

Shalnark thanked him, carrying a small device in hand. For his act he would always use a couple of people from the audience, his act consisted of Puppeteer and he used the audience for it.

Hisoka threw his deck of cards into the air and they disappeared in a light pink smoke cloud. He walked over to Machi and peeked out the curtains.'Still not here~ 'He thought looking at the empty chair.

She followed his line of sight and saw that he stared at the chair with an intense gaze."You were the one who order the ribbon?"

"Maybe~"He responded with a mischievous smile.

She dropped the conversation and merely looked at the audience, trying to figure out what Hisoka was waiting for. She knew that Hisoka was waiting for someone and she was rather curious to see who it was that he was waiting for. Her turn to go out in stage finally came, She walked away from Hisoka, and walked over to two medium size ropes that had stage balls on each side of the ropes.

The others could hear the mummers of the audience when the lights went out. The rest of the performers agree that Machi's act was rather a beautiful sight to watch. Machi's act was Poi spinning. Using ropes that had stage balls that light up in the dark at each end of the rope, creating a beautiful effect when she spun the ropes around in variety of rhythmical and geometric patterns.

After Machi act was over, Kuroro informed them that they will be taking a 15 to 20 minute break before starting once more. Their Ringmaster happily walked into the backstage followed by a tired Machi.

"Good job for the ones who have presented their acts. I didn't expect many audience. I even think that we might have a small aftershow" Kuroro said taking a seat and taking a bottle of water that Shizuki offered him."Where's Pakunoda?"

"She's helping out Coltopi, Danchou" Shizuki answered.

"Danchou, I would like to volunteer for the aftershow!" Nobunaga said, raising his hand.

"Me too, Danchou!" Uvogin added.

He looked over to Shizuki who was writing something down in a clipboard."Though if we decide to have one, we needed the audience to make an additional fee when they bought their ticket"

"We could schedule one for the next time" She suggested, looking up from her clipboard.

He nodded."Of course. Make sure to write it down for we can add it to the fliers"

"Yes,Dancou"She said, writing down a small note.

Kuroro glanced at Hisoka. He stood up from his seat and walked over to him."Don't think I didn't notice that green ribbon,Hisoka"He said in a hushed tone that only the Magician would hear.

"I didn't think you wouldn't~ "

"So, Who is it that you're specifically saving that chair for?"

"I can't lie to you, can I? though if I don't want to tell, then I don't need to. I rather like my reasons to stay private~ " He said, without turning away from chair. It was already the middle of the show and the brown eye child hasn't showed up yet. What if he didn't come?. He wont be able to see if this is the child that he had been looking and longing for.

Kuroro sighed."Please don't grip the curtains with your crushing strength"He ordered before walking back to the other performers to discuss matters of their acts and such.

-v- •ῳ• -v- •ῳ• -v- •ῳ•-

The small break was over and Kuroro walked once more out from behind the curtains. He thanked the audience for waiting and then went on to introduce the next performer who was Franklin. He was in charged of the animal act, his act wasn't as amazing if you have seen the same act a 'dozen' times, but the audience still 'Wahh' and 'Wow' at the act like they had never seen that before. Today Shizuki offered to help him out and he agreed to it.

The rest of the show went as usual. After Franklin's act, it was Phink's act which was called 'Stage Combat'. His act wouldn't seem like it was an act for the circus, but Kuroro agreed to have it anyways. Stage combat is designed to create the illusion of physical combat without causing any harm to the performers. Phinks and Shalnark both walked out the curtains. Shalnark beforehand had agreed to help Phink's with his act, since the last assistant he had wouldn't practice with him in fear that Phink might actually strike him and everyone knows that he tends to pack a pretty good punch, if you're not careful.

After Phink's act was over, Kuroro asked for everyone's attention as he explained of the next act and how it was rather beautiful and special. Bonolenov unwrapped the white hospital wrappings around his head, body, arms,hands,and legs. His act was given the name of 'Dancing Warrior'. He walked out from behind the curtains and through out his act Kuroro explained a few details of how the holes on his body formed beautiful music and a bit of backstory of where Bonolenov came from and why he had the holes in the first place. The others rather enjoyed the music that he made when he danced around.

Hisoka continued to look at the empty chair with an absent expression. He didn't have time to actually admire the music of Bonolenov, not like he hadn't heard it before though. His mind started to make up possible scenarios of why the brown eye child hadn't shown up. Some were a bit foolish while others were a bit dark. His fingers tapped against his thigh as he continued to look at the empty chair.

Bonolenov finished and audience was rather speechless since the past circuses didn't have an act like the one that they had just witnessed. Kuroro cleared his throat and then welcome out Nobunaga, who would be doing the usual 'Knife & Sword juggle'. He always liked to add a bit extra to his act, which as always the audience enjoyed it. This time he decided to only do swords instead of doing knifes and swords like he usually does. He skillfully juggled them. Throwing them up into the air while sometimes even dancing around and grabbing them before they hit the ground.

The Magician could see that it would be his turn next and he was feeling rather unmotivated to go out there and perform. He didn't feel like performing the new tricks and illusions that he had created for his special child. These ungrateful children would grow bored and tired of watching, maybe even start complaining to their parents if they could leave already. He wanted to run back to his tent and wait until Kuroro or the others told him that the empty chair with the green ribbon now was being occupied by a child with cute brown eyes and who was wearing a little bit too much green, not the he was complaining or anything. This mind set was starting to make him seem out of character, it was possible that if this child was making him act out of character then he was probably the child that he has been searching for. His special child.

A small tap on his shoulders brought him out of his thoughts and he was rather annoyed by the sudden interruption. Hisoka looked to his left and saw Machi pointing out to the stage.

"It's your turn,Hisoka"

He quickly composed his thoughts to the best of his ability."Of course~ " He couldn't do anything now unless he wanted to ruin his always composed image that everyone seems to have of him. He ran his hands over his already slicked back hair and nodded.'I guess I shall start with or without my special child' He thoughts opening the curtains and stepping out onto stage.

* * *

 **This chapter is dedicated to everyone who commented,favorite and followed this story of mine. I'm truly grateful for them and I'm always happy to see that there's someone who wishes to read more to this story.**

 _P.s I know that in the second chapter I believe I said that Machi would be part of Shalnark's act but I decided to give her an act. I will be editing the first and second chapters. Fixing the errors that I didn't fix the first time and possibly changing a few parts._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hope you enjoy ^^**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x hunter or any character used.**

* * *

The moment that the Magician stepped out from behind the curtains the audience fell silent. Kuroro announced that there was a slight change on the acts tonight, but either way he hoped that they enjoyed. Hisoka walked with a strut in his steps as he made his way to the center of the stage. The smile on his face hid the true expression of surprising annoyance and anger of not seeing the child. If you could hear his thoughts then you would probably want to stay as far from him as possible.

Hisoka really had no motivation to do his planned tricks and illusions. He knew that Kuroro would question the decision he had took as he made his way out from behind the curtains. He started out with something as simple as a card trick, something to just keep the audience from leaving. Even though it wasn't as amazing as he usually did, the audience was still intrigued by it. Funny even the smallest little thing can still keep a humans interest. As usual he scanned the audience to see the expression of amazement on the children's faces, it didn't last long though since he felt like the only child face that he would want to see was the child that he met a few days go.

Kuroro wasn't too happy with the fact that Hisoka decided to go with a different trick than the one he had planned, though it was a good thing that the audience liked it enough to stick around.'What the hell is the meaning of this? What made him decided to go with a different routine than the one he briefly showed me' He thought, tapping his chin in a thoughtful manner.

The feeling of hope and excitement that he had felt that afternoon as he patiently waited for the child to show was slowly dropping. He continue with the typical Magician tricks and illusions, not really caring one bit if Kuroro later gave him a lecture for his current behavior. His smile didn't quit reach his ears as he did the vanishing illusion. He honestly wanted to get this over with and do something that always seem to bring a smile to his face. No one had the slightest idea of what he liked to do when he either wasn't happy or bored and looking for some excitement, possibly one of the biggest reasons why they didn't stay in one place for too long.

The audience didn't really care if they had seen these tricks and illusions before. It always seem to keep them amazed by such things. The children cooed with amazement clearly written on their faces, the parents as well were just as amazed by the beautiful job that the magician was doing.

Hisoka softly sighed, Finishing another illusion. One more and he could return to his tent where he'll most likely destroy something. His hope and whatever was left of his excitement was just about gone and he didn't even notice that he had a few mistakes in his routine, good thing that the audience wasn't as quick to see the flaws. Maybe the child lost the ticket and his friend was telling the truth about not having any money to come to the circus. One part of his mind told him that could be true and the other half is screaming at him to be angry, but at who?. He couldn't be mad at the child since it really wasn't his fault if he did loose the ticket that he had given to him. 'Let's just finish this~ ' He thought. He threw the deck of cards into the air and then they quickly retracted back into his hand in a perfect little stack. The crowd murmured wondering how that was possible when they clearly saw that each of the cards went up in and down in different directions.

-v- •ῳ• -v- •ῳ• -v- •ῳ•-

Once his time was up, he bowed down and tipped his hat. The audience clapped and cheered at the amazing performance of the magician. He knew after this the circus was over for the night and the ticket he had given to the child was only valid for the opening of the circus. Unless the child had some money tucked away to purchase a ticket , then Hisoka would never get to see him or learn his name. He stood back up and was just about to turn around when he saw that the child was barely coming in through the entrance of the big top. He wanted to run towards him and force him to explain as to why he hadn't showed up for the circus or more importantly to his act.

The child happily took the chair with the green ribbon and his friend with the fluffy white hair crossed his arms in annoyance, and another male who was probably a few years older than the two younger males shook his head also in annoyance. In the end they ended up walking up the stairs to sit in the toppest row.

Kuroro and the rest of the circus performers walked towards Hisoka. Each standing in a line and bowing a couple of times. How badly Hisoka wanted to run towards the child, though he knew if he did do that then the others would probably piece this and the green ribbon together. They would figure out that the child was the one who the chair was for.

"We would like to thank you all for coming out tonight and feasting your eyes on the beautiful acts that all my performers have proudly practice till they were flawless. We hope you return to see us one more time before we must be on the road once again. Please give a round of applause to my amazing performers" He said, motioning with his hand towards the others.

The audience clapped and cheered.

The magician walked out the line, walking up to Kuroro and whispering something into his ear.

Kuroro gave Hisoka an unsure look before he cleared his throat."Before you go...I would like to invite you to watch one finale performance by my magician Hisoka"He hurried the others away from the stage and into the backstage.

The false smile that he wore was quickly replaced with a smile that he would probably only wear around the child."I would like to apologize from stopping you from leaving, but I would like to share one more card trick with you~ " He reached into his pocket and threw out a light peach color powder, creating a cloud when it exploded on the stage. Once it cleared there was a small table in front of him. The audience were taken back by that.

"Now I would like someone from the audience to come up and help me~ " Just as those words left his mouth, smalls hands quickly shot up in the air. A stage light crazily shined on the different children and even a drum roll was heard in the background. He really didn't need to think about this."You there~" He said, pointing a long finger at the green wearing child.

The child pointed to himself and he nodded. The child quickly stood up and walked up the small stairs on the side of the stage. He had a small bounce in his steps as he walked towards Hisoka. He was overjoyed to know that he was chosen to help with the trick.

"Why hello again~ " He greeted in a silvery tone."May I know your name?". Finally he will be able to know this beautiful child's name.

The boy happily nodded."My name is Gon" He cutely answered.

Hisoka wanted to grab at his chest with how cute he spoke his name. Oh how he wished that he could his voice over and over again, though that would need to wait for later."Alright. Gon, I need you to pick either spades,hearts, diamonds, and clubs~ "

He thought for a second or so before answering him."I pick diamonds"

"I see diamonds..Now, don't think of diamonds and randomly point either direction~"

His small finger pointed to the left.

He quickly and skillfully shuffled the deck of cards before laying out the first six cards facing up. the cards were a black 3 of clubs, red 4 of diamonds, black 5 of clubs, red 3 of hearts, red 5 of diamonds, and black 4 of spades in a line."Very well then. I would like for you to mentally pick a card without picking it up. Tell me when you have it in mind~ "

Gon's brown eyes looked down at the line of cards."Okay!"

The magician stuffed the rest of the cards into his dress pants."Now I will take up these cards. I need you to think of the card, but don't tell me which card you chose~" He picked the cards up and looked over them before removing one card from the six." I will now remove on card from the pile, which should be the one you mentally chose~" He set down the remaining cards in a line once again.

A huge smile spread onto Gon's face when he saw that the card the he had chosen was not one of the remaining cards."Sugoi!" He couldn't believe it.

"Now would you please tell the audience which card was the one that you chose~ "He motioned for him to turn towards tot he audience.

He did what he was told and spoke in a loud excited voice."I chose the 4 of diamonds"

Hisoka read out the remaining cards and said that the card that Gon chose was not in the line and he also held the card up. The audience were pretty impressed and they happily clapped and cheered at him and his card trick. He quickly picked up the cards and Gon took this as a sign to leave the stage. Kuroro came up beside Hisoka and once more thanked the audience for coming out to watch them. They begun to leave their seats and exit out the big top.

"Gon,Let's go. I want to grab one of those bags of candy before they're all gone!"Killua said, walking down the stairs followed by the older black hair teen."And Leorio wants to buy one those funnel cakes"Leorio nodded.

Gon glanced one more time at Hisoka who was walking towards the backstage."Kay' Killua" He said, not even looking at him. Killua snuck up beside him and flicked his forehead."Itai! What was that for, Killua" He rubbed at his now pained forehead.

"Baka! You were looking at that idiot magician" He replied.

"I was just thinking how cool he was"

"I agree...that was a pretty neat trick" Leorio agreed.

Killua rolled his eyes at his friends."Come on. I need to get that bag of candy"

They walked along side each other towards the exit of the big top.

"Killua, It's not good for you to eat so much candy!" Gon pointed out.

He glared at him"Says who? Aniki is always trying to hide my candy from me. Stupid him. I always end up finding it"

"Your brother needs to just lock it away and throw away the key" Leorio mumbled.

"What was that?" Killua asked.

"Uh..I think I just saw the bag of candy that you were talking about" Leorio nervously said.

Killua smiled a cat like smile and quickly headed towards the stand that Leorio pointed to. Gon stood to the side and looked at all the kids with their parents. How he wished that he could spend some time with his own parent, more particularly his father.

"I was very happy to see that you actually came~ " A familiar voice said from behind him.

Gon turned around fully."Hi again, Mister" He gave a small wave that Hisoka happily returned.

"The name is Hisoka and your Gon"

"Yup! and nice to meet you,Hisoka!"

The same smile from before was still on his face."I was beginning to loose hope that I would see you tonight~ "

He scratched the back of his head shyly."I was having a bit of trouble with one of my friends and it ended up making us late"

"I'm quite hurt that you didn't show up for my full act~ " He said in a fake hurt tone.

"Gomen...Hisoka" He glanced at his friends to make sure that they didn't leave him behind."I really liked the trick that you did" He remarked.

"I'm quite happy to know that and if you would like it be honor to show you more of my tricks and illusions~ " He really loved how his eyes shined with excitement at hearing that, exactly what he was looking for in _his_ special child.

"Really!? I would really like that!" He shook with excitement.

-v- •ῳ• -v- •ῳ• -v- •ῳ•-

Killua glanced back at Gon who was now talking with that creepy magician.' I swear why can't Gon see the look that creepy magician gives him' He thought, reaching into the bag of candy that he now had in his hand.

"What's with that look,Killua?" Leorio now also had the funnel cake that he saw.

He looked at him before looking back at Gon and the magician."I don't like the look that creepy magician gives Gon" He stuffed another unwrapped candy into his mouth."Do you see it?"

Leorio glanced at the magician."Yeah I see what you mean" He responded.

"Yo! Gon, let's get going!" He shouted, getting their attention.

Gon nodded."I guess will see each other around"

Hisoka nodded."Of course. I look forward to our 'date'~ "

He light blushed at the word date."Bye bye,Hisoka" He waved at him before running over to his friends and begun walking towards the exit of the circus.

The magician couldn't help but to let his gold eyes linger a little too long on Gon's back side. He lustfully licked his top lip. Oh the things he wished he could do to that child, but for now he would need to see how far his excitement and amazement could go.

"Hisoka" Kuroro voice said from beside him. He was a bit disturbed by the look that he saw on Hisoka's face as he stared at green wearing child.

Hisoka mentally thanked Kuroro for stopping him from having his not so good thoughts about the child out in the open, where someone would most likely not see something so innocent on Hisoka's body."Yes?" He looked over towards him.

"Don't you dare..."He warned him clearly hinting at something that Hisoka hopefully remembered.

He fully turned to him and put his arms out, his palms facing up."I'm sure I do not know what you're talking about~ " He lied. He knew full well what Kuroro was trying to hint at.

"I don't need to remind you!" He slightly raised his voice only for him to hear."This will be your only warning" With that he turned on his heels and walked off.

Hisoka smirked."Now you really make me want to do it again~ " He darkly chuckled, looking up to the darkening sky.

* * *

 **I was hoping to give you guys a small break from the long chapters, but unfortunately I got carried away. I would like to point out that the card trick that Hisoka did was not from my own idea so I take no credit for it. I simply used it for this chapter (It belongs to its rightful owner). Anyways thanks for reading and many thank yous to the people who comment, favorite and follow.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't think I've ever mention this but this story sort of takes place in the same world as Hunter x Hunter, just without the hunters and the nen.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter or any character used.**

* * *

It was around in the early noon when Gon got a call from Killua, telling him that they were meeting up with Leorio and their other friend Kurapika. He was excited to meet up with his friends that he quickly finished all of his chores. After his chores he took a shower and got dressed before running to the front door to put his boots on.

"Gon, Where are you going?" His aunt asked, popping her head out the kitchen.

"Killua called to tell me that were hanging out with Leorio and Kurapika" He replied, sliding his right foot into his knee high boots."Did you need something,Mito-san?"

"Well, could you quickly run to the store and buy me some milk and eggs? I wish I could go but I need to finish the laundry"

Gon hoped that this wouldn't make him late."Hai!"

She handed him some money. "Thank you,Gon. Now make sure to come straight home once you're done hanging out with Killua and the others. I heard that there's been some kids disappearing recently, so don't talk to any strangers" She knew that she sounded like a mother, but she didn't want Gon to be the next child that suddenly disappears.

He laughed but agreed anyways."Don't worry I wont, Mito-san" He tapped the front part of his boots on the floor to make sure they were on just right."I'll be fine!" He waved to her and ran out the front door.

Mito stared at the door with a worried expression, she was always worried about letting Gon out of her sight, especially with the sudden disappearance of children. They don't even have any leads on who might've done it or where the children were taken to

-v- •ῳ• -v- •ῳ• -v- •ῳ•-

Gon walked into the store and headed for the dairy products, He grabbed the right milk and a small carton of eggs. He walked towards the candy aisle and looked at the candy with a hungry stare, unfortunately Mito-san only gave him enough for the milk and eggs.

"Would you like one?" A cheerful and familiar voice asked from behind him, nearly giving him a mini heart attack.

He turn to the person, becoming shocked by the tall male."Hisoka?" He asked, looking at him from head to toe.

Today Hisoka decided to to wear his hair down from his usual style, creating a quite different person and even wearing a casual attire. He didn't even apply his signature tear drop and star.

"What coincidence to meet you here~ " Hisoka remarked, he couldn't resist the opportunity to talk to the child.

He nodded."You look really different!" His eyes still couldn't believe that it was Hisoka.

"That's magic for you...So, have you decided what candy you would like?~"

Gon turned his attention back to the row of different candy."Can I really pick one!?" He childishly asked, his eyes shinning with happiness and a bit of hope.

Hisoka smiled."Of course,Gon~ " He replied, dragging the last letter out."Go on, pick which ever you may like~" He pointed to the candy.

His hand reached out to pick up a gold tin that was tied with a beautiful red bow, it was the chocolate that had caramel when you took a bite from it."I pick this one" He held the gold tin to Hisoka, who in return nodded."

"Perfect!~" He took the tin from him."Shall we go?~ "

So, they walk along side each other to the cashier. Hisoka reached over to grab the the milk and eggs from Gon's smaller hands, he set them beside his things and the tin of chocolate.

"Hisoka!" He tried to grab his things, but the older male pushed his hands away.

"They're all together~" He said to the older woman behind the desk.

She nodded and scanned everything together."It'll be $34.96" She informed Hisoka, who handed her the exact money."Thank you,sir"Hisoka grabbed the bags and Gon followed after him.

-v- •ῳ• -v- •ῳ• -v- •ῳ•-

The Magician glanced down at the child who had his arms crossed and wore an adorable pout.

"Why are you pouting?~"

He lightly blushed."You didn't need to pay for my things"He mumbled.

He chuckled."But I wanted to. Consider it a thank you for coming out to see me, it meant quite a lot to see your face beaming with amazement~ "

"But now I feel like I owe you...Is there any way I could repay you?"

'By becoming mine' He darkly thought."Well you could on that little date that I mention from before~ "

"A d-date!?" He was a bit taken back from his suggestion even though the last time he said yes without really thinking about it.

"Mm-Hmm~"

"But Mito-san said a date is only for lovers. We're not lovers"

Hisoka stifle his laugh."Of course not...but friends can also go on 'dates'~"

Gon considered it for a moment."If you say so...but you have to show me some of your magic tricks!"He exclaimed.

"Of course. It would be my pleasure~ "

The child fist pump in the air." Thanks for everything then, Hisoka. I wish I could hang out with you some more, but my friends are waiting for me" He reached out to grab the bags that had his things inside."Next time we see each other we can decided when to go on that 'date'."

"Very well~"

He waved to him before taking his leave. Hisoka watched him, until he disappeared at the corner of the building.

'Friends,hmm...It wouldn't hurt to watch over him, maybe I'll even get to find out what kind of things he likes and dislikes' He thought as his eyes glanced down to the bags that were left, a gold color caught his eyes and realized that he had forgotten the chocolate."I could use this as a reason just in case someone catches me following him~ " He softly said to himself.

First he needed to leave theses bag back at his tent, which could probably take a while but it was worth it, then make a quick dash into the downtown area were he would most likely be with those...friends. It annoyed him to know that those friends get to spend more time with him, then again they had barely met...He shook his head and headed back to the circus to drop off his things, then he can get started on his little 'watch' over the child.

* * *

 **Wrote the rest during class so I hope it came out okay. Thanks for reading as always^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter or any character used~**

* * *

After dropping off the bags, Gon headed to the decided area where he would meet up with the others. On his way there he texts them a small message to tell them that he was on his way. It took him a couple of minutes to finally arrive at the small café that they had decided on.

"Killua! Leorio! Kurapika!" He waved when he was getting closer to his friends.

The trio sat at the outside tables that the café had.

Killua stood up and ran over to him."Where have you!?" He asked. Leorio and a blonde hair boy name Kurapika followed after him.

He nervously laughed."Mito-san needed me to run to the store" He hoped that they didn't notice that he wasn't telling the full truth.

"We were starting to worry about you"Leorio added.

"Gomen"He turned to the blonde hair boy."Kurapika, are you feeling better?"

Kurapika nodded."Yes thank you for asking, Gon"

Gon sighed in relieve."I'm glad. You seemed angry before we headed to the circus" Killua and Leorio silently agreed.

"It's nothing...come on we planned to spend the day together, right?"

"I agree! Come on, Gon" Killua pulling on his sleeve.

They walked along side each other to the close by mall. Gon started to retell Kurapika of the amazing trick the Magician Hisoka performed, and how he got chosen to help him with it. He happily talked about the rest of the performance and how he wished that he could've seen the circus from the beginning.

As they walked Killua couldn't shake off a nagging feeling that they were being followed.

"Oi! Killua, hurry up!" Leorio shouted to Killua who had stopped walking.

Gon ran over to him and grabbed his hand."Come on, Killua"

Killua blushed but didn't remove his hand from his.

-v- •ῳ• -v- •ῳ• -v- •ῳ•-

The group walked through the glass doors and their ears were quickly flooded with the sound of shoppers and music blaring from the speakers inside the stores.

"Hey, Gon let's go to the candy shop!" Killua suddenly said.

"Gon,Killua, we're going to look around. Let's meet in the food court!"Kurapika shouted over the music.

"Hai!" They said in unison before Killua dragged Gon along, still holding his hand.

Kurapika and Leorio watched them until they got mixed in with the crowd.

"Hey, Kurapika, did you notice that Killua seemed a bit off?" Leorio asked when they went a different direction.

"Than usual? In a way I did. I notice he kept glancing over his shoulders like he was searching for something"

Leorio nodded."So, are you going to a least tell me why you acted the way you acted the day we invited you to the circus"

He softly sighed."I didn't feel well that's all"

The black hair male stared at him, seeing through his lie."I don't believe you!" He pointed at him.

Kurapika shrugged, not wanting to continue with this subject."Believe what you want"He stated, walking ahead of him.

Leorio huffed and followed him. One way or another he was going to make Kurapika tell him the real reason he acted that way.

-v- •ῳ• -v- •ῳ• -v- •ῳ•-v-

The pair was so engrossed with the variety of candy that they didn't notice that every move they made was being closely watched by a certain magician.

Hisoka watched with an enraged look from inside a store that was across the candy shop they were now in. He watched as the white hair male fed his child a small sample of chocolate like he was a puppy. Even if he was a puppy he would make sure that he belonged to him. The magician didn't like the fact that this kid was getting too close for his liking, it wasn't those friendly touches anymore it was somewhat similar to the kind of 'innocent' touches that lovers give one another on their first date. How badly he wanted to go over there and yank him away from his child. He could feel his blood boil by every second he watched the pair.

"Calm down, calm down, calm down" He softly whispered to himself, trying to control his darker side from seeping out. Though he had a small hunch that the white hair kid knew that they were being watched.'Damn kid~' He thought.

"Um...excuse me..."Someone said from beside him.

Hisoka turned to them with a creepy smile."Yes?~ "He could tell the worker was trying hard not to shake.

"D-Do you need any help finding something?" The worker had been watching Hisoka ever since he walked into the store. She thought he would just look around and leave, but he's been here for over 10 minutes or so.

He didn't even really pay attention what kind of store he was currently in. He glanced around the store and saw he was inside a store that sold fragrances, lotions and similar things to that."I was just wondering what could be a nice gift for a...uh... friend~"He lied.

"We have small gift bags that come with the usual products but I'm sure they'll love it"She motioned for him to follow her to the back area of the store.

He followed her even though he didn't want to move away from the window. He might as well get something nice for his "best friend" Machi. Just before he turned away from the window He saw that the white hair kid was looking straight at the store he was currently in. Hisoka smirked realizing the reason that white hair kid was acting so touchy with his child was because he knew that he was watching them. He probably thought it would get a reaction from him. And oh it did.

The lady presented him a medium size lavender organza bag."This is one of our newest gift ba-"

"Perfect~ "He took the bag from her hands, not letting her finish speaking."I'll take this one then~"

"Is that all you needed?"

He nodded."Yes, I think they'll rather enjoy the gift~"

They walked over to the check-out and a few minutes later Hisoka found himself looking again for the pair. They had walked out from the candy shop as he was busy paying for the bag. He easily blended in with the crowd.'If I do recall their blond hair friend said something about meeting up with them at the food court~'He remembered.

Hisoka smiled when he spotted the familiar black spiky hair."Found you~ " He took a seat on a bench that was still a bit close to the food court and he had a pretty good view of them. He set the gift bag beside him and lean back on the bench. Waiting for their next move.

-v- •ῳ• -v- •ῳ• -v- •ῳ•-v-

Gon and his friends decided to head home for the day. They each happily remembered that school was coming to an end and summer vacation was just around the corner.

"I think we should go a resort for summer"Leorio suggested.

"I agree it would be nice to get out of town for a bit,"Kurapika said beside him.

"I say we go to an amusement park and stay in one of the nearby hotels"This time it was Killua who suggested.

"Of course you would say that,"Leorio commented.

"I like Killua's idea too but Leorio's idea sounds really good also!"Gon pointed out."How bout we decided after school ends" They nodded to that.

"It got dark pretty quick today"

They all looked up to the sky and saw that the stars and moon were already out.

"Well, I guess this where we part for the day. Gon, do you want me to walk you back?"He turned to him,

Gon shook his head."I need to stop by Leorio and Kurapika's apartment"

Leorio and Kurapika both shared an apartment since they had both gotten jobs at the beginning of their third year in the Hunter academy. It saved them a lot of money with them splitting the rent and such.

Killua nodded."Alright then I'll see you guys around" He waved to them and walked ahead of them. That nagging feeling of being followed suddenly crept onto him again. He walked into an alleyway and stopped in the middle. Waiting for whoever was following."I have to hand it to you, you're pretty good at not letting others sense you"His ears perked up when he heard someone clap behind him."The magician!?" He exclaimed when he turned to face the person.

"My, my, my, I'm quite impressed that you would recognize me on the first try. I must admit that you were the only one that noticed that you and your friends were being followed~ " Hisoka's golden eyes seemed to shine brighter in the dark similar to that of a cat.

"I figured it was you when you followed us instead of Leorio and Kurapika"He crossed his arms over his chest."So are you going to say why you've been following us the whole afternoon?"

Hisoka smirked."I'm sure it's quite obivious~"

He frowned."You're after Gon"

"Maybe~ "He replied in a sing-song voice.

"If you really think you'll get close to Gon, then you're dead wrong! I won't let you get close to him"

He cocked his head to the side."And why is that?~"

"Because I can tell you want something more from Gon"He pointed out.

Hisoka shook his head."All I want is friendship...~ "

"Yeah right. Just stay away from Gon or else..."His warned in a low dangerous tone.

The magician coldly chuckled."I'm quite curious as to what you would do if I were to get close to Gon. Are you afraid that I'll steal him away from you?~"

Killua lightly blushed."No! I just don't want some creep like you to get close to my friend!"He shouted, pointing a finger at him.

"Creep? No need to be rude I'm just a simple magician~ "

"Yeah, a simple magician that wants something more than friendship from my friend. Just stay away from him!" With that, Killua turned on his heels and started to walk towards the exit of the alleyway.

Hisoka felt a small bubbly laughter at the pit of his stomach that slowly rose. The bubbly laughter slowly turned into a madman laughter, he raised his head and looked up to the moon. Still laughing like he had lost his mind. To hell with finding out how far his child amazement could. All he really wanted now was to keep Gon to himself. That boy was crazy if he thought he would back down just because he "threaten" him. As he had said before, nothing was going to keep or take him away from his child.

It was true that it was too soon to say if this child was really what he was looking for, but he had a pretty good feeling that he was. This child had made him act of character and he made him feel the same exact feeling he had felt a long time ago. He tossed his original plan out the window and started on a new one, which was to slowly gain his trust, make him see that he came with good intentions, and then take him for himself. Once his laughter subsided he hunched over and begun to walk back to the circus.(Sort of how he was when he was in his blood lust form)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter or any character used.**

* * *

As usual, the circus was a great attraction for the young and old, though none of that mattered to 'The Great Magician Hisoka', now that greater and far more important things spun in his mind. Like that foolish white hair, child had practically declared war with his words and most likely threat.

Hisoka knew that it was quite simple on what he needed to do, though. He needed to think of ways to get back at the white hair child, while at the same time making sure that his own child doesn't suspect of anything.

He leaned back against the wooden crate and flicked another card at the board that was already filled with forgotten cards. He didn't exactly have any ideas for the time being, but he knew that down the road some sick little idea will pop into his mind.

His ears perked up when his tent's flap was moved aside and a pair of feet walked into through. He glanced at the intruder with a bored expression. He was surprised to see Nobunaga standing there with his arms crossed.

"Danchou wants to see you" He stated. This was actually the first time that he had actually been inside the magician's tent. It looked quite bright and dark at the same time.

"I see...Can I at least know a small portion of what he wishes to speak to me about?~" He knew that the other wouldn't answer in a good manner, but it was always fun to mess with these fools.

A non-visible vein popped in Nobunaga head."You know damn well what he wants, Hisoka!"

He shrugged."I wouldn't be asking if I knew~ " He smirked.

The long hair male growled, but tried so hard to keep his anger on a low."Just report to his tent"He turned on his heels and stomped out the tent.

'I guess I should go check this out'.He thought, standing up from the crate. He ran his hand through his hair and took one look in the mirror before walking out his tent and heading to Kuroro's.

"You called, right?~ " He strolled in like he wasn't in any hurry.

Kuroro as always was looking over papers. He glanced up from the current paper that he held."Sit" He quickly ordered.

"My, aren't we in a hurry today~" He took a seat in front of the desk and patiently waited."So do tell what is it that you needed from me?~ "He folded his hands in his lap and raised his head to Kuroro.

Kuroro angrily snatched up a newspaper from his desk and threw it right in Hisoka's face."That's what I needed you for!"He shouted.

Hisoka didn't need to look down at the newspaper to know what he was aiming at."I don't see the problem, Kuroro~" He put his hands out, palms up."I'm merely keeping myself busy~ "

The ring master shook his head."By doing this!? I already warned you once, Hisoka!" He walked out from behind his desk and stood in front of the smiling magician."You know damn well what happen last time...and you know what almost happened too. You of all people know that I care deeply for this circus"

"And what exactly does that have to do with me, Hmm?~"

He took a seat on his desk and crossed his arms."That I'm not about to let you jeopardize all of our hard work. Do you remember how hard it was for all of us because of your stupid choices!?"

Hisoka leaned back in his seat."And you never let me forget it~" He stood up from his seat, seeing as if he continued here then this conversation could turn for the worse."Now I can't promise you anything, but I've been thinking, maybe it's time that I depart from your little family charade. I never really cared for this and I only used this circus as a way to find what I've been looking for~ " He smiled to him and walked towards the exit of the tent.

"And what would that be?"Kuroro glanced at his back.

He turned to look over his shoulder."You of all people should know. Oh! I almost forgot" He turned around fully."I let you do that once to me, but next time I won't be so kind-hearted to let it go~ " He stated in a deadly tone.

Kuroro knew that he meant the moment that he had thrown the newspaper in his face.

"Farewell~" He opened the flap and walked out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter or any character used for this story.**

* * *

A nice warm breeze started up in the morning and continued throughout the day. The circus artists sat outside beside the cookhouse, conversing among each other. Some of the artists practiced their acts as they talked with the others around them.

Hisoka boredly sat to the side, not wanting to strike a conversation with anyone. With the same amount of boredom, he tipped back and forth the plastic cup with his finger as he watched the birds fly by. He wondered what his child was doing at this moment.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard someone set their plate and cup beside him. He glanced at the person and wasn't surprised when he saw Machi.

"Ah! What do I owe for you coming to sit beside me?~" He asked, pushing away his empty plate and cup.

The pink hair poi spinner sat down and took a bite from her meal before answering him."There are some things that I been meaning to talk to you about" She turned to him with a hard stare.

He smirked; Knowing full what this was about."Ask away, Machi dear~ "

Before she could further speak Shizuki's voice broke up their conversation.

"Machi, Hisoka, Danchou has ordered for you two to go into the city to pick up the food that the cook will be needing for the week"

Hisoka's eyebrow raised at that."Is that not the cook's job to do that?~"

"He's busy fixing tonight's meal and he doesn't have time to go pick out the food" She replied, pushing up her glasses before turning on her heels and walking away from the pair.

Machi quickly finished what she could finish of her food and stood up with the plate and cup in hand."Orders are orders, Hisoka" She stated."Come on. We should hurry before it hits afternoon, Remember that we have a show tonight?"

He softly sighed and stood up with his own things."Of course, how could I forget~ "

They set their plates in the pile of dirty plates that would be later be cleaned by either one of the artists or the cook. They could hear Shalnark snickering at them as they passed by him.

Maybe some god would bless Hisoka today and he would get a chance to run into his child today.

The silence fell upon the artists as they were both in their own little world. The cars passed by them as they continued to walk. Machi glanced up at Hisoka and saw that he had a thoughtful expression on his face. She knew what she needed to do in order to ensure the safety and reputation of the circus.

"Hisoka?"

The Magician snapped out of his pleasant daydream of his child and him."Yes?~"He had a pretty good idea what she wanted to speak about, but he would play along with her. He always did enjoy a little entertainment.

"Word around the tents that Danchou called you in to speak about your sudden little slip-ups," She said, glancing at him with a small hint of annoyance.

He shrugged in a nonchalant manner. Why did he need to explain anything if she probably knew all she needed to know."And what would you like to know? That I somehow will do the same thing and actually succeed this time~ " He asked, smirking at the thought of actually finishing what he craved to finish.

"I would like to know why you're starting to do it again!? Do you not remember how hard it was for us last time?" She asked in a demanding voice.

He tapped his chin,"Last time I checked we got through it and the past was left in the past. No one was hurt...~"

"We were! Danchou was deeply hurt by your pathetic actions!" She balled up her fist and tried to stop herself from shaking from the anger that was quickly spreading throughout her.

The redhead rolled his eyes."I don't recall ever actually caring for anyone's feeling. I did what I wanted to do and I honestly didn't care who got hurt in the process. I had what I desired and unfortunately, you and the others took it from me!~ "He slightly raised his voice. Something that was quite odd even for him, who was always calm and composed even at the most troubling of times. But whenever someone tried to bring this subject up, it truly riled him up.

"Of course you don't and I'm not surprised" She admitted, turning her gaze away from him and picking up her pace."Hurry up"

"Is that all you wanted to talk about, Machi?~ "

She looked over her shoulder."I'm warning you, Hisoka. Try anything and I'll be the first to face you" She stated in a low voice.

He chuckled at her words and shook his head. Like he would listen to anyone and their threats or warnings.

 **-v- •ῳ• -v- •ῳ• -v- •ῳ•-**

"Do we have everything we need, Gon?" An older woman asked the brown eye child.

"Hai!" He looked down at the list in his hand and double checked that they didn't miss anything. His eyes widen when he saw that he forgot the flour, how didn't he see that?."Mito-san, we forgot the flour!" He exclaimed.

She softly laughed."Can you run and grab it for me? I still need to put some of this food back" She motioned to the separated food that was set in the corner of the shopping cart.

He nodded and ran off to get the flour. He hurriedly ran into the aisle and looked for the brand of flour that they use. He reached out when he found the right one and turned to walk back to his aunt. He froze when he saw Hisoka and an unfamiliar girl standing behind him coming into the same aisle as him.

The same was for the Magician when his gold eyes landed on a most pleasing sight. In front of him stood his child. A small smile spread onto his face. Machi saw the smile and frowned, her eyes followed his eyesight and saw the child that helped Hisoka with his act. That smiled made past events flash through her mind and she tried hard to block them out.

"What a pleasant surprise, Gon~ " He stated in a silky laced tone. He walked towards the child in quick steps, not wanting to waste any time at the moment. Machi silently pushed the cart behind him.

He happily nodded, making his way over to the pair."It really is. It's crazy how we meet again in this place"

He crouched down to his level and smiled"I agree...it's almost like our destinies are intertwined~ "

It couldn't just be a coincidence that they ran into each other again. Maybe a red string has already been tied around their fingers, which means that their future will be quite interesting.

The child boyishly giggled at that.

"Oh, Gon! I finally found you!" Mito's voice broke their moment. She stopped a few inches away from the child and the older man."Gon, who is this?" She was surprised to see the child standing with two complete strangers, but then again it wasn't rare to see Gon easily strike up a conversation with strangers.

Gon ran over to her, took her by the hand and pulled her towards Hisoka."Mito-san, this is Hisoka. He's one of the performers at the circus and he was the one that gave me the free ticket"

"Artist is the preferred term we circus performers like to go by"Machi curtly corrected.

Goldeyes glared at her; He stood back up and gave a small bow to the woman."Yes, that is our preferred term and all. As Gon said, I am Hisoka. It's very nice to meet you~ He held out his hand to her.

She shook the outstretched hand and thinly smiled."It's nice to meet you two. I'm Gon's aunt. I'm very grateful that you gave Gon that ticket. He's always been a bit of a fan of the circuses that pass through here"

"Well, I hope that it maxed out the others. I'm sure he's never seen one like ours~" Hisoka said before turning to Machi with a hard stare."This is Machi, She's one of the artists at the circus. Her specialty is Poi spinning" He explained, turning his attention back to them."I'm sorry. She can be a bit cautious of people~ "

The woman shook her head."It's okay. We understand..." She patted Gon's shoulder to get his attention."It's time to go, Gon. We still need to prepare tonight's dinner"

"But...Mito-san...Can I please talk to Hisoka for a few more minutes?" He asked in a pleading voice, even softening his eyes a little.

She would later regret this but she slowly nodded."Alright. I'm going to head to the check out now. I'll wait for you outside"

He grinned."Hai!" He ran over to set the flour in the cart before running back to where Hisoka stood.

"Goodbye, Hisoka, Machi" She nodded to them and pushed her shopping cart away.

Gon and Hisoka glanced at Machi who awkwardly stood to the side with the cart. She knew that they wanted privacy for a few minutes and she muttered words as she pushed the cart away from the pair.

Hisoka turned to Gon"Was there something that you wish to discuss, Gon?~"

He nodded."I was wondering if you would like to go out on that 'date' that you said from before"

The Magician nearly toppled over from the delight that seemed to consume him at that moment.'Oh you clueless child~' He thought. "Are you asking me out on a 'date', Gon?~ " He tried so hard not to show that he was overjoyed with the thought of spending a couple of hours with him. Alone.

A small tint of red colored his face."Y-yeah I guess I am...but if you can't then it's O-"

He put one hand up to stop him from finishing that sentence."No, No, No. I would be most honored to accept you on this little 'date'. Do you have a place in mind?~"

"Do you know where the downtown garden area is?"

He nodded."Yes, I know where it's located~ "

"Well let's meet there on Saturday around 10:00. Is that okay with you?"

Hisoka reached over and lightly touched his cheek,"Sounds splendid to me. Should I bring anything?~"

The child thought for a moment but shook his head."Nope, it's okay...Well I need to go now, Hisoka"

The older man nodded."Then it's decided. I'll see you there on Saturday~ "

He nodded with a huge grin."Hai!" He waved to him."Goodbye, Hisoka" He said, turning around, hopefully, Mito-san was still in the line.

"Goodbye, Gon~ " His tongue lightly licking his lips in a sensual way.

"Are you finished?" Machi suddenly asked from behind him.

"Yes," He fished the money pouch from his pocket and tossed it to her."I'll meet you outside~" He walked away from her without a second glance.

Machi frowned at his action but headed for the checkout.

Hisoka leaned against the store's windows, patiently waiting for Machi to come out with the bags. His ears perked up when Gon and his aunt walked out each holding a bag in each hand.

"Bye, Hisoka!" Gon tried to wave with the bag in his hand.

He softly chuckled and waved back. His eyes lingering on him as they walked further and further from the store.

"I see that damn look, Hisoka"

He didn't need to look away to know who that voice belonged to."So?~"

"You've been warned. I swear, Hisoka, if you try something, then you better be prepared for the consequences" She said in a threatening voice that would make others shiver in fear, but to the Magician, it only brought a sly smirk.

"What are you gonna do? Steal this enjoyment from me once again? Save your threats, Machi, dear. Kuroro has already warned me, not that it honestly matters to me~ " He coldly chuckled as reached over and took two bags from her hands and began to walk to away."Do hurry along, I don't wish to be late to my own perfomance~"

The pink hair girl lightly bit her lip, She was stuck in what to do now that she had a pretty good idea what that idiot Magician was most likely planning. Even though her loyalty told her to report it to Danchou, another part of her told her to wait and see if her suspicions were confirmed before alerting her leader. But for how long should she wait?


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter or any character used.**

* * *

What excited mess he was that Saturday morning. He had been checking off the days on his calendar as if he was a child getting ready to finally meet his all time hero. He would never say it out loud, but he was happy the circus shows would make the days go by faster, and by the time he knew it, it was already Saturday.

As always he got dressed for the day ahead of him and walked out from his tent and asked around to see what jobs needed to be done. Jobs that he hoped could keep himself busy until it came time to leave for his little 'date' with his child.

The other artists couldn't help but sweatdrop as they noticed the way that the magician smiled as he finished the small jobs. It wasn't one of those 'Oh-I'm-happy-because-I'm-going-to-do-good' smiles. No, it was a smile that held deeper, sinister if you would call it, intentions. It made them want to stay a few feet away from him.

Hisoka didn't mind that the others could see his smile. All that mattered now was that in a couple of hours his dream would finally come true. Well more like half of his dream because there's actually a part two to it.

Every once in a while he would check with either Shizuki or Pakunoda on the time. He didn't want to be late to an important appointment like this. But honestly, if it was up to him he would make the time go quicker.

"Hisoka! Wipe that damn smile from your face and help Feitan and Phinx with the seats!" Uvogin barked in his booming voice. He turned back to helping Franklin with the smaller stands.

Outside he might've been smiling, but inside he was planning many interesting ways to get back at the strongman for daring to talk to him like that.

'Such a nuisance~ ' He thought, walking towards the big top.

 **-v- •ῳ• -v- •ῳ• -v- •ῳ•-**

"Hisoka, Shizuki told me to inform you that it's a little after 10:00" Shalnark said, coming up beside him.

His gold colored eyes widen at hearing the information. He had told one of the two women to inform him a couple of minutes before the clock touched 10:00.

Hisoka handed him the fliers that he held in his hands. The fliers were the usual papers telling you of the line-up for tonight's show."I apologize. But I'm running late for an appointment~ "

The young puppetry blinked in mild confusion."An appointment?" He grinned when his mind started to wander to specific things that could possibly be that appointment. He's been hearing that Hisoka's been smiling a little too much recently, and now that he knows that something is up, he's making it his 'mission' on finding out what this so-called appointment may be.

Hisoka could see that grin that the young puppetry was giving him, but he didn't have time to come up with a lie that could keep him content for the time being."See you tonight~" He waved to him and took his leave to his tent.

Shalnark's grin grew even wider; He would eventually find out what's going on with Hisoka. Maybe he could ask the next 'closest' person to the secretive magician.

 **-v- •ῳ• -v- •ῳ• -v- •ῳ•-**

Hisoka made his way back into his tent and picked out an outfit for the day. Nothing too fancy- just something to look presentable for his child.

He grabbed his needed shower things and towel and headed back outside his tent. He briskly walked towards the trailer that surprisingly had a shower area.

The magician hoped that no one was using it at the moment with the time he had left, there wasn't much time to wait for the current person to hurry it up.

 **-v- •ῳ• -v- •ῳ• -v- •ῳ•-**

As if some higher being had listened to him, the shower area wasn't occupied by anyone, and he was able to take a quicker shower and quickly get dried and dressed in the same speed.

Hisoka didn't wait to tell Kuroro about him leaving for a few, besides he's sure that Machi has probably already informed him that he had something to do.

Now since he didn't have a car and barely any cars passed through their area, unless it was a show night, he was left to walk all the way into the city. Even though a car would greatly help him, he knew that he had no need for one since the circus provided all transportation for the Artists.

The redhead only hoped that Gon wouldn't get impatient and leave, or even worse, think that the magician wasn't coming after all. That the magician had made an empty promise to show up. With those thoughts in mind, he hurried his steps.

 **-v- •ῳ• -v- •ῳ• -v- •ῳ•-**

"I wonder where Hisoka is..." Gon sadly mumbled to himself. He looked around the park garden area in hopes that he would see the familiar redhead.

To pass the time he would tap the front part of his shoe on the ground or look up to the sky that was quickly starting to get illuminated by the sun that had begun to peak out from the white fluffy clouds that spread every known direction of the light blue sky.

The green wearing child had started to wonder if something had recently come up on short notice for the magician. Hopefully, that was the case since Hisoka doesn't look like someone who would stand someone up.

Gon snapped out of his thoughts when his ears perked up when he heard approaching footsteps. His head rose with a huge smile that quickly fell when he saw that it was a couple and their toddler. A small feeling of sadness was beginning to form in the pit of his stomach.

Suddenly he heard a familiar sound of bells.

He looked around the garden and spotted the owner of the bells, and pushed himself from the wall, and made his way towards the owner.

 **-v- •ῳ• -v- •ῳ• -v- •ῳ•-**

Goodness! It took longer than he had anticipated. The magician jogged up the small stairs that lead into the garden. He stopped in front of the fountain and looked around the half empty garden area. Hisoka turned his head every direction as he tried to catch his breath.

Hisoka composed himself and made his way over to the fountain. He sat down on the rim with a heavy sigh. He angrily ran his hand through his silky red hair. It can't be possible! His child couldn't have left so quickly!...then again he had no reason to stay since the magician was taking a long time. Any person in their right mind would grow impatient and leave.

The magician couldn't truly blame him if he did choose to leave instead of waiting for him. If only he had been informed sooner of the time, then all of this could've been avoided. In the back of his mind, a little voice was telling him to blame Shizuki and Pakunoda for not informing him soon of the time. It was all their fault.

He hunched a little, setting his arms on his legs, and hanging his head low. It was a good thing that no one he knew could see him look this miserable. Of course, they would say that it doesn't suit him, but at the same time they would mostly like know that something so simple as this could break that invisible mask that he wears. They would deeply enjoy seeing him in this form. Those damn thieves, who already took so much from him in the past.

The redhead quickly shook his head, trying to erase those troublesome memories. He, himself, had made a silent promise that if history were to repeat itself, then this time it wouldn't end like it did before in those troublesome memories.

"Hisoka?"

His gold colored eyes widen when that pleasant, soft voice drifted into his ears. Hisoka raised his head in a flash and nearly jumped up from the fountain, but instead chose to smile when his eyes landed on his child.

"Gon~" He glanced into his brown eyes before glancing down at his hands that now held two ice cream cones. One of chocolate and the other of vanilla.

"Hey!" He bounced over to him and held out the ice cream cones to him."I'm so glad you're here, Hisoka" He shook the ice cream cones a little."Which one would you like?"

Hisoka pointed to the vanilla and took it from him when he outstretched it"Thank you, Gon~ "

The child nodded and took a seat beside him."I thought that you weren't going to come" He said, taking a small lick from the ice cream.

The older man stared at him for a few seconds, enjoying how cute he looked when he took small licks from the ice cream."I...I'm truly sorry about that. I had asked one of the others to inform me of the time, but I guess they forgot~" He explained, taking his own licks from his ice cream.

"Hm..."

"I thought you had left~ "

Gon softly laughed."Nope! I would never lie to someone about meeting up with them. While I was waiting for you, Hisoka, I heard the bells of an ice cream cart, and I thought that maybe you would like one"

So, that's how it was. It warmed his heart to know that Gon had thought about him like that. Yes, this child is exactly is what he's been wanting. A child who would think about him, even though at first he merely wanted a child that would forever stay with some sort of amazement in them, and a few others things that he can't remember at the moment. But now it was a little different now that he thought about it.

"Thank you for thinking about me, Gon~ "

He gave him a sunny filled smile."No problem, Hisoka"

Hisoka was about to take another lick from his ice cream when out of the corner of his eye, he saw a small blotch of chocolate on Gon's face. A small feeling of desire urged him to lean over and lick it away, but then there was a rational voice, telling him not to. He knew if he listened to his urge that his child would most likely get scared and leave. Not wanting that, he decided on the next best thing.

His hand reached out and wiped it away with a long finger.

Gon froze when he felt his finger touch the corner of his mouth.

"H-Hisoka" He touched his face with his free hand and turned to the magician with an already reddening face.

In a quick motion, he licked the ice cream and went back to his own. Acting like nothing ever happened.

The brown eye child mumbled something as he finished off his ice cream. The blush still on his face.

'How soft his skin is~ ' He thought, looking down at the finger that was fortune enough to touch the child beside him.

 **-v- •ῳ• -v- •ῳ• -v- •ῳ•-**

"Nee, Hisoka, can you show me a magic trick?" Gon asked as he took a seat on the grass.

They had decided to move from the fountain to the freshly cut grass. Now they were surrounded by the small rows of bushes and a few flower pots here and there.

Hisoka looked away from the nearby pot that contained a small tree."You must forgive me, Gon, but I came a little unprepared today~"

"Oh I understand then"

"But I promise next time if we meet, I'll bring something with me~ "

He happily nodded.

"So, Gon, tell me about yourself. I mean you're quite the mystery to me~"

"So are you, Hisoka," He said, crisscrossing his legs."But if you want I'll go first"

Hisoka nodded."Please do~ "

Gon cleared his throat before talking again."Well, I'm 12, I live with my Aunt and a nice old lady who I consider my grandma. I'm in my first year at the Hunter Academy. I love animals. I like to help out people, and I also like to go on 'adventures' with my friends" He stopped to take a small breather, then continued."My bestest friends are Killua, Leorio, and Kurapika. They're each pretty cool in their own ways. Leorio can sometimes be a little strange and funny. Kurapika is pretty smart when comes to certain things, and well Killua is best. He's so cool and I really like being at his side. Killua has a big brother named Illumi, wh-"

Hisoka was listening intently until that name struck something in him. Something that he wishes didn't come out to play, especially at that this moment that he was with Gon.

"Illumi?~" He blurted out, cutting him off.

He nodded."Yup. Illumi is Killua's older brother. He's a little mean to me, but I still think he's pretty cool. I mean Killua's family are all pretty cool" He responded."Do you know him, Hisoka?"

"N-No" He stammered."I just...uh...his name sounded familiar to me...~ "

With that Gon answer, he continued.

Even though he was listening to Gon, his mind wasn't exactly there. Instead, it was on that name 'Illumi'. That name couldn't possibly belong...no...it's not possible. As much as it was an odd name that didn't mean someone else couldn't have it. Right?

His hand reached into his pocket and pulled out his deck of cards. He needed something to calm him down before he did something he would greatly regret.

Gon stopped in mid-sentence when he saw that magician's gaze had moved on to the cards that he now was shuffling.

"Wow! That's pretty cool, Hisoka"

That made the magician snap out of his thoughts. He glances down at that cards in his hands, then looked up to the child that he had forgotten was there."Oh, this? will thank you, Gon~" He said, continuing his shuffling.

The spiky hair child inched closer to get a better look of it. He loved the little effect the cards created when both sides fell in together.

He glanced at the child and smiled when he saw the twinkle in his eyes. A twinkle that he could get used to.

"Would you like to try?~ " He asked upon seeing the smile the child wore. His arm outstretched towards him and offered him the deck of cards.

Gon happily nodded, reaching out to take the offered cards. He tried to mimic the same hand movements that Hisoka easily did, but that only resulted in him dropping the cards."Dang, it!" He mumbled, his smaller hands gathered the fallen cards.

"Would you like some help?~" He asked when he saw Gon gather the cards with a small glint of annoyance.

He shook his head."I-I can do this!" He wanted to show Hisoka that he could skillfully do it like him.

The magician softly chuckled as he continued to watch the futile attempts of the green wearing child. After a few more tries, Hisoka's right arm reached out to snatch the deck of cards right out of Gon's smaller hands.

"Eh! Hisoka, I wasn't finished!" He crossed his arms, watching with a pout as Hisoka skillfully did the riffle and bridge shuffle."Let me try again, Hisoka!" He pleaded, patting him softly on the shoulder.

Hisoka nearly lost it from how cute Gon looked at the moment. Childishly patting his shoulder with the adorable pout that suited him quite good."Nope~ "

"No fair!" Gon whined, inching away from him,"You're a meanie Hisoka"

"I beg to differ~" He calmly said.

The boy childishly stuck his tongue out to him."Just you wait, Hisoka" He pointed a finger at him.

Hisoka smirked, liking the thought of him trying to learn a silly little shuffle trick. He couldn't help himself anymore. He needed to do something before he lost it. He leaned over and licked the tip of his finger.

Gon squeaked in surprise and embarrassment. His face quickly turning red by Hisoka's action."W-What you do that for!?" He exclaimed, staring down at his finger like he had been cut.

"Cause I can~ " He huskily replied.

He shook his head, still blushing."You're so weird, Hisoka"

'You have no idea', He wanted to say. Instead, he faked gasped, putting one hand over his heart."How harsh, Gon~" He stated in a false hurt voice.

A small giggle emitted from the blushing boy.

Their moment was interrupted by Gon's phone going off.

He sent Hisoka an apologetic expression as he reached into his pocket for his phone. He tapped his phone screen and brought the phone to his ear.

From where he sat, he could see that whatever the person on the other side of the line was saying was starting to make his child a bit bothered. That's something he couldn't stand. Maybe it was that annoying white hair child from before. The child that amused him with his threats. That little plan he recently created was still fresh in mind. Anyways for now he badly wanted to know the reason behind Gon's bothered expression.

With a sigh, Gon tapped his phone to end the call.

"Just when we finally got to hang out, Hisoka," He said, sliding his phone back into his pocket."Mito-san wants me to come home because she needs some help moving something from upstairs" He stood up from the ground with knitted eyebrows and a small frown.

"I see. Well, it can't be helped, Gon~ " Hisoka also stood up from the grass and dusted himself off."We still have other times we can spend together" He remarked, hoping that would cheer the younger boy up a little.

Gon's face suddenly lit up once more."You're right!" He exclaimed at remembering that."Can we..."

"See each other again" He finished for him."Of course, we can see each other again. But this time it's my turn to pick the place~" He spoke, smiling at seeing that smile again.

"Hai! Hisoka, do you mind giving me your phone number?"

Hisoka was taken back by that question. He's never had a need for a phone, so he's never purchased one. It's not like he would have any use for it since he never stays in one place to meet anyone."Sorry, Gon, but I don't have one~ " He shyly admitted. As much as it embarrassed him to say, he needed to say it.

The child nodded; probably understanding why he didn't need one."Well, how about I choose the day and you can choose the place when we meet up again?"

"I like that idea~"

"Hmm...next week I have a few test coming up and Mito-san won't let me sneak away that easily...so, how about the Saturday in the week after this one coming up?"

The redhead thought for a moment. Hopefully, they wouldn't have anything important going on aside from the usual nighttime circus show."Alright that sounds perfect~ "

Gon fist pumped."Kay! It's decided will meet at the same time on the next Saturday here, then you can choose where to go"

The older man nodded."Mm-hmm"

He waved to him."Laters, Hisoka. I had an awesome time with you" He stated.

"Likewise, Gon~ "

A few more goodbyes and Gon turned on his heels and took off.

He stopped a few feet away from him.

"I'm going to keep practicing the shuffle trick!" He shouted, cupping one hand on the side of his mouth.

"I can't wait to see you learn it!~" He shouted back doing the same thing with his hand.

Gon waved one more time and turned back and ran out the garden's gates.

"I'm becoming fonder and fonder of you, my child, my fruit~ "

He whispered to himself, licking his upper lip seductively.

The magician decided to take his own leave. It was possible that the other Artists have lost their cool from not seeing the magician that including Kuroro. He shouldn't keep them waiting, besides he still needs to polish the few flaws of his tricks and illusions for tonight.

'I might need to look into the phone situation~' He thought, walking out the gardens gates.'Also the car situation...maybe~'

Luckily this time he decided to take a taxi back to the circus. As he sat inside the taxi that foolish name from before ringed a familiar bell in his mind.

He balled up his hands at remembering that name. He didn't think that it was possible to hear it again. Not this soon a least.


	10. Chapter 10

**Umm...Hello to all my returning readers and any new ones! I would like to apologize for the long wait. Well! Onto the main event, shall we?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter or any character used for this story.**

* * *

Birds cheerfully sang from their perched spots on the trees that morning as the sun started to peek out from the white fluffy clouds. Noise from the cars and the barking from the close by dogs surround the once quiet neighborhood.

This morning, Killua decided that it would be a pretty good day to visit Gon. He was hoping that they could meet up, chat a little, play at the arcade, then later meet up with the other pair to go over their summer plans. But what he didn't know was that today was the day that Gon had put aside to hang out with Hisoka again.

The white hair child did his daily routine before running out his room and walking down the small stairs that lead down. He could smell the freshly brewed coffee that his oldest brother has recently taken a liking to.

"Morning, Aniki" He greeted, walking into the medium size dining room that was attached to the kitchen.

They lived in a pretty decent apartment despite having enough money to actually buy an actual house, but Killua argued against it. He wasn't about to stay in another big house when he had spent most of his childhood living in one that made him feel caged and lonely even though he had all his family, and it was very big and spacious.

Of course, his parents were against the thought of him living on his own (More like his mom was against it). So this is where his big brother Illumi comes in. His brother was deeply fond of the white hair child, and he offered to live with him, which his parents quickly agreed to it. And that's how Killua and his big brother Illumi came to live in this apartment on their own.

"Morning, Killu" His brother greeted in his usual tone that was devoided of any detectable emotion.

Illumi was sitting at the table, one leg was thrown over the other, while the newspaper laid opened in front of him on the table, as he quietly sipped from his cup of coffee.

"I'm going over to Gon's," He said, sitting across from him. He reached out for the plate of breakfast that his brother always made for him in the morning.

Killua noticed the sudden movement of Illumi's shoulders. Like the news of him going over to Gon's didn't quite sit well with him. The youngest brother has always felt that his brother wasn't exactly a big fan of Gon, and he always wondered why.

"I see..." Illumi looked up from the newspaper that was sitting in front of him. His brother's blank gaze suddenly made him feel smaller in his own seat.

He quickly as possible finished his breakfast and stood up."I'll see you a little later, okay?" He picked up his plate and set it in the sink.

The oldest brother watched his brother's moves closely as he continued to sit in his seat. His gaze fell back down to the newspaper article for a split second, then he stood up from his own seat.

"Be careful, Killu" He stated, leaning against the doorway of the dining room.

Killua looked up from his shoes that he was currently stepping into."Why do you say that?" He asked, looking over his shoulder at his brother.

"Just a friendly suggestion, little brother" Illumi pulled away from the doorway and walked back into the dining room.

His words left a sinking feeling that he couldn't describe at the moment. He shook his head to rid himself of said feeling and took his leave.

 **-HxH-HxH-HxH-HxH-HxH-**

Gon was just about finished tidying up his bed when Killua walked into his room. He was too happy to even remember calling his best friend to say that he wouldn't be free today.

His brown eyes lit up when he saw the other boy."Morning, Killua!" He happily greeted, quickly fixing his blanket and running over to the other.

"Yo!" He slumped down on the bed even though Gon had just finished tidying it up."Where are you going?" He asked, eyeing the way that Gon was dressed.

Gon's outfit still contained green, but only on the shorts and inside the smiley face on his shirt. Today, he was dressed in a white short-sleeve shirt that had the picture of a green smiley face, green shorts that were the same length as his usual ones, and he still didn't have his shoes on, only his socks.

"I'm meeting up with Hisoka!" Gon cheerily replied, fixing his clothes in front of the long mirror.

Killua froze at the mention of the older man. Was Gon seriously gonna meet up with a complete stranger!? and not just any stranger, but a stranger who definitely had a hidden trick up his sleeve. He didn't like the fact that Gon would easily agree to meet up with such a person like him.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" He wondered out loud, sitting up from his laid position.

The black spiky hair child looked over his shoulder with a surprised expression."Why do you ask...?"

"Well you barely know him...and...he's an adult..." He responded.

"That doesn't mean anything. Besides, Mito-san met him already" He said, turning away from Killua. He liked Hisoka despite not knowing him much. There was just something about Hisoka that drew him in, like a child that was fascinated by a passing little butterfly.

How badly Killua wanted to shout that there something odd about that magician. Something that he had surely perfected on not letting others catch on quick unless you knew his ways and such.

It was truly something that he wished that he could keep his best friend away from.

"Anyways, did you need something, Killua?"

Killua's gaze looked up from the carpet to stare into Gon's eyes."No. I was just wondering what you would do today..." His voice trailed off, trying hard to play off his displeasure and the worry in his voice.

"Well, I wish we could continue talking, but I need to leave now, Killua" He picked up his phone that sat on his dresser.

He took this as his cue to leave. He stood up from the bed and followed after Gon, who had already stepped out from his room.

"Wait, Gon" He grabbed his arm, making the other turn to him.

"Yeah?"

"Please, be careful," He said, his gaze softening a little.

A huge smile spread on Gon's face.

"Of course" He leaned over and gave Killua a quick hug.

Killua savored the few seconds of the hug before it was gone.

"Oh, Gon, you're already leaving?" Mito asked just as Gon passed the small dining room. She was sitting across from the old lady that Gon would often call Grandma or Granny.

"Yup!" He waved to them and headed for the front door to pick up his shoes for the day.

"Be careful, Gon!" She shouted from the dining room.

"I will" He waved to Killua and ran out the small home.

Mito glanced at her and was surprised to see the sad stare that Killua was giving to the door that Gon had just run out from."Oh, Killua, would you like some breakfast?" She stood up from her chair and began to clear the table.

The younger boy turned away from the door and walked into the dining room."No thanks...but can I please have some water?" He shyly asked,

"Of course. Please sit down" She motioned to the table.

Killua took the offer and bid a "Good morning" to the other older woman, who happily returned it back. Even though he's been to Gon's house numerous of times- he's still shy to be around Gon's small family. Though being around them always gave him such a homey feeling that he doesn't get very often at his childhood home.

"Here you go" Mito set a glass cup in front him and retook her seat. Her eyes falling back to the newspaper that was sprawled on the table.

There sure must be some really important news for people to read it daily.

"Thank you" He took the cup in his hands, and took a small sip from the refreshing liquid.

The ticking of the clock on the wall was the only sound aside from the usual soft sips of coffee or water.

"Say, Killua..." Mito started, breaking the small silence that had fallen upon them."Have you heard of the sudden disappearance of the children?" She asked, looking up from the newspaper.

This caught his attention. He's not much of a reader nor does he really like watching the news, so this piece of information came to a very interesting alert.

"Missing children?" He asked, his sapphire eyes narrowing.

She nodded."Mm-hmm. The reports have recently started. The odd thing that most of the children are about the same ages. Odd, isn't it?"

Killua leaned forward in his seat with great interest."What age?"

Mito glanced back down to double check before she answered."Around the same ages as you and Gon" Her response was rather slow like she had just now realized something."Can you excuse me, Killua?" She asked, walking out without waiting for a reply.

Grandma sighed taking a small sip from her red porcelain cup."There she goes again- worrying"

He glanced at her."What do you mean, Granny?" He called her "Granny" in respects that she wanted him to call her that.

Before the older woman could answer, Mito walked back in and re-took her seat at the table.

"Sorry about that, Killua. I had to call Gon, just to see if everything was okay"

He nodded."If you don't mind me asking, but aren't you worried that Gon is hanging out with a stranger?"

The orange hair woman thought for a few seconds before answering him with a small frown."I feel a little wary of that man- Hisoka. But I didn't want to seem like a rude person. Seeing as how he gave Gon a free ticket to the circus. Besides, Grandma here, practically made me give Gon permission" She muttered the last part as she picked up her forgotten mug.

Killua softly smiled."May I ask, when did these disappearances come to be?"

Mito paused for a moment, mug now lowered a few inches away from her mouth."Now that you mention...it's probably only been a few weeks since the first report on the disappearances" She replied.

"How long ago was that?"

"Sorry, Killua, it's been so long that I don't really remember an exact date that the newspapers came out with the report"

The white hair boy lightly nibbled on his bottom lip in slight worry. He had a small hunch, and deep down he hoped that it turned out to be wrong. He hoped that what he thought wasn't the truth.

He stood up from his chair."Well, thank you for the water, but I must be going now" He bowed to them before bidding them a small goodbye, and went on his way.

 **-HxH-HxH-HxH-HxH-HxH-**

The magician and the younger boy met in the decided place. Afterward, they decided to head into the downtown area. They happily chatted as they walked in the downtown area that was filled with many people of all ages. Small talk whiny as they walked alongside each other.

"So, where are we going, Hisoka?"

The magician glanced down at him with a smile that lit up his face, and possibly his whole person."As said I from before, I decided to share one of my favorite tricks. I truly hope that you like it~" He answered, turning back to the front.

The boy nodded."Say Hisoka..." He started."Do you mind if I hold your hand?"

Suddenly something in the magician slightly snapped. Nothing too serious, but it was serious enough to feel. How could he explain it without sounding too exaggerated?. Okay, so, it's like when you find out that you won a prize- at first, you're shocked, then the shocks turns into sweet delight. Yeah, that's probably the simplest form to say what he felt at the moment. Sweet Delight.

"M-My hand? Now why would like to do that, Gon?~ " He asked. He didn't mean to stammer, but it did come to quite a surprise to him. His child actually wanted to hold his hand!?. He felt like if he were to touch him, he would dirty such a pure, clean hand like that of the younger boy.

"Well, I thought that we could treat this like a real date even though it's only as friends" He childishly replied.

'Friends' He thought rather annoyed that he even said that part at first when he proposed to go on this "Date". But how else would the black hair child agree?

"Very well. I'm fine with that~" He held out his much bigger hand to him.

Gon grinned, his smaller hand reaching over to grab his hand.

How perfect their hands fit together. Exactly how the redhead imagined it would be.

He looked away from the boy for a few seconds to smile rather perversely.

"So, where are we going first, Hisoka?" He asked, glancing up at the taller man.

That seemed to knock him out of his sweet filled thoughts. Those could wait for another time when he's alone.

"Our first stop will be a farmer's market. I need to pick up some supplies from there~" He pointed with his free hand to the messenger bag that he wore."In here I have the other supplies that I will need for my little trick~ "

He nodded."I'm really looking forward to it!" He happily chirped.

Hisoka could already see that glistening twinkle in his eyes that he craved to see in his potential child. 'Yes, this boy will be my one and only special child~ '

"I'm glad to hear that, Gon~" He purred, picking up their pace a little.

 **-HxH-HxH-HxH-HxH-HxH-**

"Wait...What are you doing again, Hisoka?" Gon asked still not believing what the magician had just said what his trick would be.

They comfortably sat across from each other in a field of grass and wildflowers. A few small trees were nearby, and even a little river ran through the grassy field.

The redhead softly chuckled."I'm going to put this egg inside this bottle~" He said once more, holding the fresh chicken egg in one hand while holding an empty bottle in the other."This is more of a trick than an actual illusion~ "

Hisoka set the things down in front of him."Now, please pass me the lemon, if you will~" He held out his hand to him.

Gon quickly handed him the lemon."Would you like me to cut it?"

He shook his head."I rather not have you cut yourself~ "

It's true, he doesn't want a dangerous object like this to even grace such pure hands as his. He doesn't wish to witness an accident as the one that played in his mind.

The child pouted at hearing his answer, but he didn't argue against it.

So, once the lemons were cut, he squeezed the juice into a bowl that he had, then Hisoka grabbed a small funnel that he had brought along. He poured half of the juice into the bottle, then he left a few in the small white bowl.

"Now, Gon, if you would do me the honor, can you please move the egg around in the bowl?~" He held out the bowl that now contained the egg.

The black hair child took the bowl from him and began to slowly move the egg around in the bowl. He hoped that he was doing it right, he didn't want Hisoka to get mad, and stop the trick before it even truly started.

Hisoka watched the scene before him with an unusual calm gaze. If it was up to him, he wouldn't mind watching the child every day if he always wore that determined expression on his face. For some reason, that expression really did it for him...if you know what he means.

"Hisoka?" He raised his voice a little more upon seeing that the redhead didn't respond at first. Gon glanced back down at the egg, he softly poked the egg and was surprised to find out that the once hard eggshell was now a little squishy.

The magician jolted out of his thoughts and blinked his eyes a few more times, trying to remember what exactly what he was doing. Odd, it wasn't like him to act this way. He was always on point with his surroundings and he didn't usually let himself get lost in his thoughts like this.

"My apologies, Gon~" He reached out for the bowl."Thank you~" He quickly fished the egg from inside the bowl."Now, please watch closely, for now, I will put this exact egg inside this bottle~ " With skilled pace and concentration, the bottom part of the egg started to slowly sink inside the bottle.

Hisoka carefully, but slowly, started to push the rest of the egg inside the bottle. He always hated when the egg got stuck in the middle part of the bottle, it was such a nuisance when it got to this point. He needed to be extra careful since his nails were a little long. That nuisance was soon relieved when the egg slipped into the bottom part of the bottle.

The black hair child eyes widen in pure awe at the sight of the egg slipping inside the bottle, just like Hisoka said he would do.

"Now, Gon, I need you to do that same as before~" He offered him the bottle, and Gon took it from him."Just move it like before~" He motioned with his hand.

Gon nodded and did as he was told.

"I should explain that this silly little trick is perfect for parties and get-togethers. It's sure to leave your guest quite stunned by such trick. As I said before, this is more of a trick, than an actual illuision~ " He professionally explained.

It made him feel special that Hisoka would share such a trick with him. He would have to remember exactly how to do it to show it off to his friends.

Suddenly, he heard a familiar sound. The hard shell of the egg started to clank against the bottle.

"Hisoka!" He exclaimed, his smile nearly reaching his ears.

The redhead nodded at also hearing the familiar sound."And that's how you get an egg inside a bottle~" He said, watching as the child happily twirled the bottle in hand.

In the back of his mind, he remembered when he once showed another person the exact trick. Instead of being amazed like Gon before him, the person watched with disinterest in their eyes.

He frowned upon realizing that he was remembering once again one of many memories that he forces every day to stay in the back of his mind.

"Hey, Hisoka, how is the circus coming along?" Gon asked, lowering the bottle into his lap.

His gold colored eyes danced over to him again."It's doing very well. Our ringmaster has decided to have a few days off, which sounds really splendid to me~ "

"Do you know when you'll be moving on?"

This question actually struck a nerve inside of him. Of course, he knew that they couldn't stay in one for too long, and they would eventually move on to another place. But now that he had found what he's been looking for, will he give everything up for him?

Yes.

Yes, he will.

Well...Maybe...

For starters, Gon is exactly what's he's been searching for in all those whiny, disinterested, dull children. Despite not knowing him for long, he felt like Gon would be the perfect special child. The way he smiled seemed to erase any foul mood inside of him, he made him want to change his current ways. Well...not that much...to be truthful. Maybe, just a little bit. But, nonetheless, Gon was someone who doesn't deserve to live in a society like the one they live in. One that would quickly corrupt him in the worst of ways.

He should never feel anything, but happiness in his life.

The magician would make sure of that.

"Actually, Gon, I don't think it's anytime soon. Kuroro likes to stay in one place for a good amount of time if he truly likes the place that we're staying in. Also, if, he sees that we're making a good amount of money~" He explained, putting his hands behind him, and leaned back on them a little.

Gon smiled at that little piece of information."It would be fun if you never left" He joked, his smile turning into a grin.

That idea didn't sound that bad.

Hisoka managed a small laugh."That's silly, Gon. I couldn't fit in here~ "

"Yeah, you could, Hisoka. You can live with me, Mito-san, and Grandma. And you can work in the same place as Killua's brother, Illumi" He remarked, balling up his fist in front of his chest, sort of way to contain his excitement at the thought of the other living with him.

One of the magician's hand balled up. His fingers scratching up some grass in his fist.'That foolish name~...' He thought, trying hard to hide his annoyance upon hearing that name again.

'Calm yourself~' He mentally repeated to himself.

"That's...a really good idea, Gon. But I am an artist. I don't know anything else, but the trick and illusions I've mastered over the years. Ordinary life for me would be dull and colorless~ " He lied. He didn't mean most of what he just said.

Gon's balled up hands fell to the side, a disheartened sigh escaping him."I see..."

At that moment, he nearly wanted to hit something for making his child feel that emotion that he had just been saying that his child would never feel.

"But I do thank you for offering me a little piece of your life. Anyways, we shouldn't waste the rest of day feeling down. Why don't I take you out for your choice of pastry?~ "

His brown eyes suddenly lit up like the night sky on a clear night that was filled with a million little far away stars.

"That sounds really nice" And once more, his fallen smile returned.

* * *

 **I would like to point out that the trick shown in this story is a little trick that my dad told me about that he used to do at parties. Though I cannot say for sure if you can actually do it or not. Thanks for reading as always!**

 **As always any feedback is most appreciated, whether it's good, bad or in between.**

 ** _More His Special Child chapters and Hisogon stories are on their way!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter or any character used.**

* * *

 _Two figures could be seen in a nearby distance, one standing while the other sat close by. The youngest of the two stared at the flowers as they lightly danced along with the light breeze that passed around them._

 _Near him sat a man staring boredily at the flowers, his eyes moved from them to the boy's face that held no peaceful expression that should be there when viewing flowers and such._

 _How many times has he attempted to change that expression, but it seems that nothing brings peace or joy to this boy._

 _"Little Prince, what seems to be bothering you?" The man asked in silk laced tone. He crisscrossed his legs and propped one elbow on them to lean his chin down on his open hand._

 _The boy shot him a quick look of annoyance before turning back to the flowers."Have I not told you that I detest that title?"_

 _The oldest smirked."Which makes me want to call you that even more. I find it to be quite fitting for someone of your caliber"_

 _A soft snort escaped the boy as his eyes continued to be trained on the flowers. Such beautiful things that brought no pure interest to him in reality._

 _"So if I may ask, what did the little prince bring me out here for? I mean, you don't usually look for me personally...I'm guessing this is something important" His eyes glancing at the boy, hoping to see some sort of reaction from him._

 _The boy turned halfway to him. Their eyes met for a moment, but he broke it off._

 _"They won't allow this to continue"_

 _The older man's smirk fell at those words, making him stand up in a flash._

 _Of course, their height difference was quickly noticed now that he stood in front of the boy._

 _"I've already told you how this can continue...but you won't let me finish what we started" He walked closer to the boy, leaving only a few inches in the middle of them."Though in the end, it all lies in your hands, little prince" Out of nowhere he pulled out a flower and put it in the boy's hair._

 _"Perfect"_

Gold-eyes slowly opened to the world around, squinting when the light that streamed in through the small holes in the tent let light drift into his surroundings. The owner of the gold-eyes removed his arm that rested on his forehead as he slowly sat up.

The blankets that covered him previously, now coiled around him like a snake.

"That bothersome dream again~ " He mumbled, running one hand through his red hair. He looked around the tent, expecting to see something out of the ordinary. Nothing.

The redhead slowly stood up from his makeshift bed, stretching when he stood on his feet. He walked over to his crate where he keeps his hygiene products, he took what he needed, and walked over to his next crate that contained cleaned clothes. After he gathered the needed things, he made his way out the tent.

The cool air hitting him when had stepped out from the tent. It was silent aside from the usual noise of the birds and the circus animals that made noise. Franklin must be feeding them with all the commotion they're making at this early hour.

He made his way over to the shower area, and it was a good thing that he likes to wake early than most since he won't need to wait in line for the shower.

 **-HxH-HxH-HxH-HxH-HxH-**

Hisoka sighed in bliss as he let the warm water hit every nerve that needed some relief. The water always seemed to calm him down when he needed it most. He took this time to reflect on a couple of things.

He watched the water that dripped into the drain, his mind quickly drifted back to the dream that has become a daily recurring dream.

He's tried the hardest to push it away but it always seemed to sneak back into his mind.

How annoying.

But now that he's thinking about it, how long has it been that that happened?

Three?

Six?

Ten?

Beats him; he barely even remembers when it all began.

Though secretly those days were quite amusing, to say the least. Even if there were one or two things that could've been different, especially how all those rose-colored days ended. That was something that should have ended in a different manner. And it's something that will probably irk him to the rest of his days.

But then again, he doesn't need to let those foolish memories ruin his newfound happiness.

His Special Child.

Gon.

Oh, how he adores that boy. Despite not spending much time together, he really does adore that boy. He's exactly he's ever wanted in a child, and he knows for a fact that he so much potential to be even better.

But once everything is thoroughly planned, they'll have enough time to know each other on a personal level. Oh yes, a personal level. Though he hoped that nothing stopped him from doing so. And if that were to happen, then he's prepared to fight "nail and tooth" with any obstacle.

Besides, he has nothing to worry about at this moment. Kuroro loves this place too much, seeing as they've managed to make double the amount they usually make. That's probably due to this town having a good size of wealthy people. Which means that they're not moving for another few weeks...maybe even months. Then again that would be asking too much for a higher being to reward the magician with that gift.

He'll make the most of the time that he has with Gon. He'll get to know him, learn what makes him happy, what makes him sad, etc. Afterwards, he'll need to decide the final move, seeing as if he decided on a move that he did in the past, then everything will go to waste. And that's the last thing he wants. So he's left with nothing at this moment. Not a single thing that would extend their time together.

'Shame...~' He thought, turning the water off, and stepping out from the shower. Hisoka reached for his towel to dry himself before he began to dress for the day ahead.

Next, he did his usual routine of blow drying his hair to the point that it was dry enough for his gel. Once his gel was quickly set in his hair, he turned next to his facepaint shapes. Didn't take him to long to make them in a neat manner.

Once done he gathered his things and headed out the shower area. He walked back to his tent in quick and silent steps but was stopped when he saw that the other Artists were walking towards Kuroro's tent.

'What's going on?~' He thought to himself, trying to look around for Machi or Shalnark to explain the sudden actions of the others.

"Hisoka?" Shalnark called out to him in confusion. He had seen the magician standing in his spot as if he was glued to it. He decided to approach him to inform him of the sudden news that Kuroro wanted to go over."Hisoka?" He called out to him when the redhead didn't move his gaze away from the others.

He was finally able to get his attention when he tapped him on the shoulder.

Hisoka turned to the owner of the tap, and wasn't surprised to see Shalnark."What's going on?~" He didn't waste time to ask.

"Pakunoda and Shizuki just came to inform us that we're being called to Danchou's tent for some reason" He answered, glancing at the others that had already left for the tent.

His golden eyes slightly widen before returning back to their normal size. This wasn't good! what the hell was Kuroro up to!?

"We shouldn't waste his time then~ " He didn't care that he was carrying his dirty clothes or his hygiene products because all that mattered at the moment was to find out what was going on.

 **-HxH-HxH-HxH-HxH-HxH-**

The Artists calmly gathered in front of Kuroro's desk, waiting for him to start this meeting. They each thought the same question, what was going on?.

"Thank you all for coming to my tent, despite having things to do. But it has come to my attention that it's time to move on again" He explained, setting his elbows on his table and interlocking his hands in front of him.

A few of them were surprised but others already had a feeling that this was the cause of the morning meeting.

"Is there a reason for us to leave, Danchou?" Phinx asked, crossing his arms over his chest."I thought we were doing pretty well in this place"

Uvogin nodded to that."I agree! It would be a waste to leave this place too soon. Those rich fools would pay double just to see Nobunaga swallow two swords. You should really reconsider, Danchou"

"You two don't understand, if Danchou is deciding this it's because he has a good reason. We shouldn't try to make him change his decision" Machi stated in a serious tone, glancing at two older men.

They slightly glared at her for a few seconds before turning back to Kuroro. The poi spinner does have a good point, who were they to change their ringmaster's decision.

Kuroro sighed, massaging his temples, something he doesn't usually do."You must understand, there are rumors going around about sudden events that have happened since we've come into this town. Now, this town may be a fair size, but word travels. And now I can't have the image of the circus getting dirtied because of a few rumors that could possibly be falsely pinned to us" He said in a slight sadden voice. A voice that brought a few frowns on the Artists' faces.

"Danchou...you're not talking about..." Shalnark didn't know whether he should continue, in fear that something would happen that would trigger the memories for everyone.

"He's talking about those sudden disappearances of kids" Uvogin finished for him, glowering at no one in particular."But that hasn't nothing to do with us!" He angrily shouted, making a few of them wince at the tone of his voice.

"I never said that it did but people may try to pin it on us. Like I was saying before, tonight will be our final night here, so I'm asking for all of you to put on your best of the best like always" He stated, trying to smooth out the atmosphere that had suddenly surround the tent.

They each (not including Hisoka) gave a firm nod before taking their leaves. Hisoka walked towards the exit of the tent, before stopping and turning over his shoulder to spare a final look at Kuroro, who was surprisingly also staring at him.

The magician managed a smirk before walking out.

"I think you're doing the right thing, Danchou" Pakunoda commented, glancing at the ringmaster.

The ringmaster turned his attention to her."I need to stop it before it gets out of proportion. In the past, we found out too late but this time we caught it in the nick of time" He softly spoke, his voice strained a little for some reason."I can't have our hard work going to waste like it almost did"

"I agree, Danchou. The damage was almost irreversible in the past. If we hadn't made that one decision, then I believe that we wouldn't have this circus still" Shizuki suddenly said, sparing a small look at the two before turning back to the clipboard in hand.

"Thank you for calling them in here" He stood up from his chair to stretch a little."Please double check that the roster for tonight is correct. I don't want any mistake to go unnoticed"

"Yes Danchou" They answered in unison.

Both women crossed the room towards the exit to fulfill the task at hand. Kuroro's gray colored eyes spared a small glance at a portrait that held all the Artists and him. He couldn't afford to jeopardize their happiness or the circus. That idiot magician will need to realize that whether he likes it or not. No more will happen.

 **-HxH-HxH-HxH-HxH-HxH-**

It was a miracle that he made it quickly back to his tent without getting stopped by the others. The moment he stepped through the opening of the tent, he flung all that he held in his hands to one side that he managed to break the small box that held his hygiene products.

That ringmaster of their's had all of this planned!

He was the cause of his falling in the past, and now he'll be the cause once more.

Why must everything fall apart much in the same fashion as it did in past?

Everything was ruined.

There wasn't any hope now to try to stall the time.

Hisoka's usual calm expression was now replaced with one of that of pure anger and hatred. His balled up his hands to the point that his nails were slightly digging a little deep into his skin. He could almost swear that he felt the anger passing through him as he stared around the tent.

What was he supposed to do now? There wasn't any time to come up with something. His previous plan has just gone up in flames. He won't be able to get back at that pesky white-haired boy.

What was the magician to do now?

The redhead took a small breather, hoping to calm himself down in order to properly come up with something. He trudged over to his bed and took a seat. He hunched over his legs and thought for a moment.

This was sort of his fault now that he realizes it. He was having too much fun that he forgot how to suitably play this game. Oh well, too late to feel any guilt...as if he ever could.

That forced a small chuckle from him.

Now that his mind was a tad clearer, there was one plan that he could try, but there's a possibility of it not working fully to its potential, though it'll get him pretty far. And it's a plan that he's been wanting to use for a while now.

Perfect.

All he needs is the right supplies that he hopes that he'll be able to acquire on such short notice.

* * *

 **Well, that's it for this chapter. Please take a few minutes to drop a review, if you like. If not, then, thank you so much for reading. Until next time!**

 **Feel free to send me any questions you may have about this story or any other on-going story of mine!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own HuntexHunter or any character used.**

* * *

Gon was kicking around a light blue colored ball that cool mid-afternoon, while Mito and Grandma spoke as they calmly hanged the laundry. Today Mito decided to give Gon a free day without any chores since he was able to pass his exams with flying colors, which would explain why he wasn't helping out with laundry like he usually does.

"Excuse me" A man's voice pulled their attention away from what they were doing.

"Hello, how may we help you?" Mito asked, walking over to the delivery man.

"I have a package for..." He quickly glanced down at the small box that was wrapped in a red wrapping paper and a white ribbon neatly tied on top."Gon Freecss" He added when he located the name.

The woman wore a confused expression as she took the box from him."Do I need to sign?"

He nodded, handing her his clipboard."Thank you. Please have a good day" He nodded to her when she handed him back his clipboard. The man bid a goodbye and went on his way.

"Mito-san, who is it for?" Gon ran over to see who the small package was for.

His aunt turned to him, holding the box out when he stood in front of her."For you. It's odd that it doesn't even say from who though" She said, glancing behind Gon over to the older woman, who gave her a worried look.

The black hair boy didn't waste time and quickly ripped the wrapping off, then lift the top of the box, to reveal a simple white note card.

The note card simply read, 'Lift the note card; I'll be waiting for you~ Hisoka'.

Gon grinned as he lifted the card to next reveal a circus ticket.

"It's a circus ticket!" He reached into the box to pull out the ticket that neatly sat in the center of the box. He showed it to the women that had gathered around him.

"Why would the magician send you a ticket, and how did he even find our address?" Mito asked, slightly alarmed that such a package would find its way to them. She took the note card from him, hoping to see if there was another message written on it.

"Can I please go, Mito-san?" Gon asked in a pleading tone, giving her the best of his puppy eyes.

She gave him an unsure look."Well...I don't know...it's a little strange that he would send this to you"

"But he's become a good friend of mine!" He exclaimed. It would be sad if he wasn't to able to go to Hisoka's show. Besides, it would be finally awesome to see all the acts as he wanted to from the beginning.

Grandma shook her head as she softly sighed."It would be rude not to accept the ticket, Mito. I think it's nice that the magician personally sent him a gift, even if it's a little odd that he knew our address" The older woman explained.

"He only knew our address because I gave it to him in case he leaves this place, and he'll be able to send me letters from all the other places that he visits" Gon informed, hoping with that little piece of information it would calm any sort of worry that his aunt still had.

"Is that so? Very well, I will give you permission, but only because you deserve a reward for passing your exam. But please promise me that you won't stay out too late, Gon" She said, shaking one finger in the same manner that a mother does when she's trying to explain or saying something serious.

The boy quickly nodded; not wanting his aunt to change her mind or anything."I understand, Mito-san. Now, I'm going to go call Killua and tell him about this!" He took the card from Mito and ran back into the house.

"What's with that face, Mito?" Grandma asked, glancing at the younger woman.

She turned to her with worry still clouded in her eyes."It's just...nevermind. We should finish the laundry" She motioned to the basket that the older woman had brought over when she came over to join the pair.

 **-HxH-HxH-HxH-HxH-HxH-**

Killua glared daggers at his family that prevented him from moving away from the table that they had all took a seat at. His mother thought that it would be a 'splendid' idea to reunite the family for a small meal at a fancy restaurant. Ha! in the past it would be quite hard to even get his brother Illumi to agree to such an idea, and even more hard to get his brother Milluki to come out from his room.

A few minutes ago he was able to check a text that he had received from Gon, talking about some ticket that he got in the mail. And it was even more alarming when he replied back saying that the ticket was from Hisoka. When he found that out, he immediately wanted to dash out from the restaurant but stupid Illumi had to stop him from even taking an inch out the exit.

"Big brother" His sister's voice snapped him from his annoyed thoughts.

He turned to her with a small smile, he could never be bad at his younger sister, Alluka."Yeah?"

"The food is here" She indicated with a nod of the head towards the dishes that sat in front of them, looking so delicious.

"Thanks" He ruffled her midnight colored hair as he reached for the closest plate of food that is considered 'exotic' that many people wouldn't ever try in their lives. He couldn't even pronounce the name of the food, but that didn't stop him from trying a little of everything.

As he ate, he couldn't stop the nagging feeling of troubled that came from the thought of Gon spending the nighttime with that creepy magician. The moment that Gon came back from spending time with that magician, he didn't waste time to tell him of all the troubling thoughts that had been troubling at the thought of Gon interacting with the redhead. Besides, he's never been one to hold things in for too long, and it was for the safety of Gon.

Of course, the other boy wouldn't hear anything of it. It went through one ear and out the other. He even got a little annoyed that Killua would talk so badly of Hisoka without getting to know him more. Gon just doesn't understand that Killua didn't need to know the older man to know that he wasn't prancing into their lives with a basket full of good intentions.

Oh, how badly he wanted to protect Gon from him. And no it's not because he has feelings beyond for Gon, but, because he really does care what happens to Gon.

He hoped that he wasn't too late to save Gon, though.

 **-HxH-HxH-HxH-HxH-HxH-**

"Done!" Gon pushed down a crease in his shirt before grabbing the ticket, his phone, and his wallet that contained money that he saved from his allowance that Mito gave him every Friday or so.

He turned the light off as he made his way out his room. He walked down the stairs two steps at a time. His aunt decided to drop him off at the circus for he didn't need to walk in the dark even though it wasn't that far from their town.

"Mito-san!" He excitedly shouted for the younger woman that was cleaning the dinner table."I'm finished" He announced when she glanced over her shoulder.

"Okay, can you please give a hand to put these plates in the sink then I'll drop you off," She said, picking up the utensils.

They picked up the remaining things and set them in the sink. Mito grabbed her keys and a thin coat, the weather had changed a little so she didn't want to be chilly when they stepped out the house.

"Grandma, we'll be leaving now," Gon said, running over to the older woman to give her a quick hug.

She nodded with a smile."Have a good time, and call us when you're ready to come home" She stated, patting him on the head.

"I will!" He waved to her before following the other woman out the door.

Once they settled in the car, Mito backed out the small garage and drove into the street.

"Please don't forget to call us when you're ready to come home, Gon. I'm trusting you with going on your own because I know you'll be okay, but please don't forget that call" She said, giving him a sideways glance, while at the same time managing to look at the road ahead of them.

He boyishly giggled."I know, Mito-san"

 **-HxH-HxH-HxH-HxH-HxH-**

They had finally arrived at the circus grounds. As previously this place was quite filled with many spectators of all ages, who came to feast their eyes on the amazing acts of the Artists.

"Okay, Gon, please remember to call us before the night is over," Mito said for the millionth time that night."Also, please don't eat candy"

The boy nodded with a grin."I know, Mito-san" He reached over to give her a quick hug before opening his door."Bye, Mito-san!" He waved to her as he stepped out the car.

"Gon!" She called out to him just as he was about to close the door.

He stopped as he waited for her to continue."Yeah?"

"I love you"

Gon cheerily smiled."I love you too, Mito-san!" He waved to her as he finally closed the door and began his way towards the ticket booth.

She waited until she couldn't see him anymore before taking her leave. In her mind, she prayed that everything would go well tonight.

 **-HxH-HxH-HxH-HxH-HxH-**

Just as Gon had expected, he knew that the other performances would be just as beautiful and amazing as Hisoka's. But that didn't mean that he doesn't hold Hisoka's act at a high spot on his favorite list. It truly was marvelous to see each and every single Artist in their act, it as if they were born to perform without any mistake in their performances.

The hours seemed to pass by quick with how intensely Gon had his attention glued to the stage. He didn't even take a break when they had a small break for snacks and such. Instead, he sat patiently and neatly in his seat.

He would occasionally glance down at the pamphlet in his hand to see when Hisoka would come on stage. He was really looking forward to seeing the magician in all his usual glory. Of course, he knew that he would never grow tired of seeing the next tricks or illusions he comes up with.

After a few minutes the show was brought back to life, and once more the acts went on as planned. And eventually, it came down to Hisoka's act. Gon could feel the giddiness in his body as he watched the redhead step onto the stage.

But we won't go into detail on Hisoka's act this time. Instead, I shall go on to tell you about a certain event that the magician planned in a moment of mischievous and slight anger towards those who have stolen much from him in the past.

 **-HxH-HxH-HxH-HxH-HxH-**

The circus performances finally came to a finale and as before many times, it left people in awe at just how astonishing everything was planned. They cheered and clapped as the Artists took a bow along with their ringmaster, who was just as happy as the audience.

Gon followed the line of people that were making their way out the big top. Out the corner of his eye, he saw an older man walking in hurried steps towards him.

"Are you Gon?" He asked, in a raspy voice.

All he could do was nod to the question.

In a flash the man shoved an envelope into his hands and turned on his heels, leaving a perplexed Gon standing there with the look of pure confusion sprawled all over his face.

He glanced down at the envelope. In quick but careful movements he ripped the side of the envelope to peek inside it. Inside was a small paper, a paper that contained a single sentence that read, 'Follow the audience out the big top, then turn to the right, and walk 15 steps away from the big top'.

This brought a huge grin to Gon as he hurried to the follow the others out the exit. He didn't need to ask who had sent him the letter, though he admits that the man from before was rather odd. Odd in the sense that he looked as if he was scared of something, which made him wonder what that something was.

He didn't have time to look for those answers, instead, he followed the given instructions. He walked those 15 steps, careful to count as he moved away from the big top. Once those 15 steps were counted precisely, he came upon a crate that had another letter sitting on top. In quick steps, he walked towards the crate and took the letter into his hand.

Not wasting time and ripping the letter to find the next instructions.

The letter read, 'Now walk towards the left, but this time in 30 steps. When you're done you will come to a breathtaking sight. Now once you've taken into account this scene a few meters from there will be a small tree, there you will find a present. A present that represents everything you are to me~ '.

The black haired boy hurried to count those 30 steps, quickly noticing that he was getting further and further away from the circus grounds. As odd it may sound but he didn't feel any fear, but instead excitement.

So once again those steps were counted to the perfect number.

What he saw made a gasp escape him.

In front of him stood an opened field that was filled with fireflies. Coloring the once dark field in a parade of the golden display.

The letter was true to its words, it was rather breathtaking.

The little insects created a beautiful show of lights moving from one side to another. Gon tried to catch one but they kept moving away just in the nick of time before his smaller hands could come in contact with them.

After many failed attempts to catch the fireflies, he took note of the said tree. The black hair boy made his way over to the tree, and just as the card said- there was a present sitting neatly in front of it.

Gon crouched down and pulled the present closer to him. The shine from moon made the gold glistening wrapping look even more beautiful in the night. His hands slowly unwrapped the black bow...the next thing that happened was something that he was not expecting. Everything happened in a flash. All that he remembers seeing is a gust of powder exploding in his face when he took the top off the box. The next couple of minutes went in a blur.

Panic quickly set in as he tried to swat at the powder that drifted in front of him, but that just made it worse. He coughed as he kept swatting at the powdered that lingered, but for some reason, he was starting to feel a little lightheaded. Everything around him started to blur, and even his eyes were becoming too heavy to keep open.

The last thing he could make out through the blur as his body hit the ground- was a pair of boots that stopped in front of him as his eyes slowly shut.


End file.
